Saigo no akuma
by Kira Blake
Summary: Odiado por los que deberían haber sido su familia, forjado en el fragor de la batalla, renacido en las tinieblas. Aquel que quedó en el olvidó ha regresado y trae consigo el final de la era shinobi / Fic de Chivotenkai.
1. Chapter 1: Un día más

Hola a todo el mundo!

Sé que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que no aparecía publicando algo.

Como es natural muchas cosas han sucedido y si no fuera por la pereza podría hacer un libro de lo larga que ha sido la lista. (Motivos de salud, laborales, motivación, etc)

Antes que nada, he de decir que voy a cancelar la historia de **demonio entre las hadas**. Al menos temporalmente o si alguien la quiere adoptar como vean.

Puede que el motivo sea por dos o tres causas: Llevo mucho sin escribir esa historia, el desarrollo que ha tenido el canon oficial, la dificultad para adaptarlo y sobre todo porque prácticamente no parecía tener una gran aceptación...parece repetirse en casi todos los fics, sinceramente, tengo la sensación de que si hago secuela de familia fox o incluso sandaime mao, pocos querrían leerlo.

Respecto al fic que hay en la cuenta de Thais/alice, bueno... es más complicado de explicar pues la ventaja de ese fic es que no es escrito por uno solo si no por dos diferentes escritores al estilo de ajedrez, por desgracia la gran desventaja es el hiatus.

 **Así que voy a intentar un último intento con el universo de Naruto, después de este no haré más fics de Naruto. (Hasta febrero puede que la publicación se retrase, tengo que hacer un pequeño proyecto y dudo que lo logre a tiempo)**

Esta vez, para los que quieran saber, es como si hubiera sido el canon natural. Claro está, hasta el momento en el que empieza esta historia.

Es obvio que los personajes de la saga de Naruto u otros anime no me pertenecen, solo mis propias creaciones.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y si prefieren más este estilo o en su lugar volver a la constante absurdidad. (Si, el prota roza lo absurdo, pero ya me entienden)

.

.

.

 _Muchos han soñado con vivir una aventura, llena de peligros, emociones y todo ese tipo de cosas que uno puede llegar a imaginar._

 _Algunos sueñan con la grandeza de salvar al mundo y otros de conquistarlo... unos pocos... simplemente ansían ganar el afecto de alguien especial._

 _Sueños que todos han tenido alguna vez, solo unos pocos han llegado a intentar hacerlos realidad._

 _Yo era como ellos, lleno de sueños y esperanza..._

 _Hasta que todo se fue a la mierda._

.

Prólogo: Un día más

La ciudad de Kinohase, un lugar al que muchos conocen como la ciudad de las oportunidades. Dicen que... si pierdes todo tu dinero en la famosa ciudad de Tanzaku, podías intentar empezar de cero en esta localidad, si es que lograbas salir de Tanzaku.

Para el desarrollo de la tecnología actual, era un lugar bastante iluminado si lo comparas con el resto de poblaciones de la región del país del fuego, desde las afueras se podían apreciar edificios de gran altura, equiparables al tamaño del hogar de un señor feudal adinerado.

Pero al final, era de esperar, ya que al fin y al cabo una población principalmente "civil", estaba más enfocada al negocio del ladrillo, algo que nunca cambia.

Y alguien había llegado recientemente a la pintoresca ciudad.

Caminaba lento pero seguro, algunas personas le dedicaban una ligera mirada debido a la forma en la que vestía este posible visitante de la ciudad.

Sobre todo por que no podían apreciar casi ningún detalle debido a que portaba una túnica negra con una capucha, la cual generaba una sombra que era una ardua tarea poder vislumbrar el rostro de esta persona. La curiosidad en muchos, de la misma forma en la que vino, se fue, tenían cosas que atender y no podían desperdiciar el tiempo.

En un momento dado, este individuo se detuvo en su caminar, justo en frente de lo que parecía un bar, un ligero zumbido en el estómago del caminante le indicaba que era el momento de llenar un poco el estómago.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al panorama de la zona que había estado transitando con un poco de desagrado.

El local no parecía transmitir una gran elegancia, en lugar de un bar o taberna casi parecía un tugurio. Tras avanzar un poco y pisar el suelo del local con dirección a la barra, su opinión del local se re afirmó: Era un tugurio, lleno de humo y alcohol.

Su entrada no fue pasada por alto, muchos en el local dejaron de hacer sus actividades para ver al recién llegado, muchos no tenían cara de buenos amigos y algunos parecían hablar por lo bajo. El hecho de no parar al entrar, hizo que muchos siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo, aunque unos pocos seguían dando un ligero vistazo.

Durante un instante, se planteó si pedir de pie o sentarse en un taburete que había visto días mejores, dado que había dado un largo viaje, decidió sentarse para tomar algo.

— ¿Que vas a tomar? — Una mujer de unos 47 años preguntó al encapuchado, era bastante alta y de una constitución muscular considerable, pero algo a notar era el parche que cubría el ojo derecho, su expresión facial y la forma en la que preguntó, indicaba de que su humor no parecía estar presente.

— Tomaré un amazake... ¿Qué hay para comer? — El encapuchado preguntó de forma seca, aunque con un tono ligeramente cortes lo cuál hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente a la mujer frente a el. Como si el vaso fuera irrompible, esta dejó un vaso delante del cliente con fuerza.

— No nos queda amazake, solo tenemos esto.— Un líquido casi transparente llenaba el vaso, como si no importase la falta de la bebida pedida, el recién llegado dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, dejando que sus papilas trabajasen antes de que bajase por la garganta.

— No está mal, noto cierto sabor de la patata... ¿syou-chû? — Preguntó a la camarera sin cambiar la forma de hablar, a pesar de esto, la mujer del parche sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa daba un poco de miedo.

— Tu sentido del gusto parece estar bastante bien, esta bebida se ha hecho en este mismo local. Para comer tienes, judías rojas o plato sorpresa. — Antes de dejar pensar al cliente, parecía no haber terminado de hablar. — ¿Tendrás para pagar, cierto? No es un local de la caridad— Tal vez fuera por la forma en la que vestía o más bien por la zona en la que estaba ahora mismo, pero generalmente ese tipo de preguntas no se solían hacer.

Como si no fuera algo importante, el misterioso hombre sacó de la túnica un ligero saco el cual, al dejar con fuerza en la mesa, se podían apreciar las monedas. Cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por algunos que andaban cerca, los cuales se fijaron maliciosamente al saco de dinero.

— La vida está llena de sorpresas o eso es lo que dicen... pero en esta ocasión me decantaré por las judías. — Tras retirar el dinero que había dejado en la mesa, el hombro solicitó el plato con el cual llenaría el estómago. Mientras esperaba, ni siquiera se molestó en ver si había algún periódico o lo que estaban haciendo el resto de personas en el local, no era algo que le importase en verdad.

— Aquí tienes— La mujer dejó un cuenco de madera llenó de alubias y venía con una cuchara, aunque esta era de metal.

Lentamente, empezó a comer el alimento, muchos dirían que era debido a que no era una comida de alta cocina, pero el más experto podría dar otra explicación.

— Nunca te he visto antes en este lugar, ¿Qué te trae por Kinohase? —El encapuchado detuvo su lenta ingesta de su comida, levantando lentamente la mirada y uno podría haber visto un ligero todo dorado en los ojos del sujeto misterioso.

— Solo estoy de paso, ¿Eres la dueña del local? — Al ver la ausencia de más personal, tras la respuesta decidió dar una pregunta, no parecía tener nada importante que hacer por lo que una simple conversación no vendría mal.

— Si, manejo este garito y teniendo en cuenta el dinero que portabas en la bolsa... no has escogido una buena zona para ir de paso. Las zonas turísticas son mucho más... "refinadas". — La dueña del local de mala muerte indicó al hombre frente a ella, el cual daba otro sorbo al licor que se había elaborado en ese mismo sitio.

— ... si fuera de turismo tal vez... pero no me interesa mucho, esta ciudad es un verdadero engaño. — El hombre respondió con calma, depositando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa a la espera de ser llenado nuevamente, algo de lo que no tardó en ser realizado por la tabernera. Si uno fuera atento, podía haber notado la molestia en la voz del viajero.

Durante el intercambio de palabras, un par de individuos se levantaron del asiento sin quitar la vista de la barra del bar, como si hubieran planeado algo de interés. Poco a poco, fueron hablando con otros que llevaban un aspecto similar y a continuación dejaron el lugar.

— Si, este lugar es muy similar a como lo era Nami no kuni hace unos años durante la tiranía de Gato... solo que aquí el vandalismo está mejor organizado, algunos de esos líderes son los mismos que gobiernan la ciudad. Además les gusta disfrazar la verdad, casi el 70% vive en la pobreza, como mucho un 20 en lo que se denomina "clase media"... los que pueden vivir más o menos sin problemas a final de cada mes.— La tabernera dio una pequeña pausa a su explicación, sin duda era un tema de conversación que haría que a cualquiera le quitasen las ganas de comer, sin embargo, este no parecía el caso del encapuchado.

— Cuándo hay turismo, estas zonas son cortadas para que los turistas no se perdieran por esta zona, muchas veces son conducidos a los barrios buenos por los "guías" para que no vean la verdad. — Cuándo decía guía en realidad eran matones de los peces gordos de la ciudad, los cuales aprovechaban para recaudar en algunos locales y además de estos mientras acompañaban a los clientes dando una sonrisa. Esto solo logró un simple suspiro por parte del cliente que había terminado de comer.

— La humanidad realmente está podrida, da igual lo mucho que pase el tiempo. — El hombre se levantó del asiento mientras dejaba unas cuantas monedas en la barra, no parecía gustarle la conversación que estaban teniendo, realmente no parecía algo que quisiera prestar atención.

La actitud de la tabernera se vio reflejada al fruncir el ceño.

— Puede ser, pero también pasan milagros... como el héroe de Nami no Kuni.— La mujer del parche replicó mientras recordaba la noticia, muchas personas, debido a las deudas y la esclavitud les era imposible salir de la ciudad... tras aquel suceso, muchos rezan con la esperanza de que suceda lo mismo.

— Sigue soñando, Gato solo tenía poder económico y murió debido a su avaricia... mientras aquí disponen también del poder político.

Sería gracioso de imaginar que un shinobi de la hoja se arriesgase a ponerle un dedo encima, es más, seguramente estarían de su parte... al menos hasta que el señor feudal dijera lo contrario. — Era obvio, no hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para llegar a esa conclusión, la voz del encapuchado parecía más enfadada, la tabernera pensó que se debía a la situación de la ciudad, pero la realidad era muy distinta, el motivo era otro.

Tras eso, abandonó el local, la tabernera simplemente negó con la cabeza. Por un momento, había sentido una poderosa presencia frente a ella, había llegado a pensar que tal vez... solo tal vez las cosas en la ciudad podrían cambiar.

La ex-shinobi suspiró mientras se disponía a limpiar los cubiertos dejados por el encapuchado. Tras una larga vida de servicio, un trágico accidente la llevó a ser incapaz de poder ejercer de shinobi, con la esperanza de empezar de cero, con el dinero que había conseguido en las misiones quiso abrir un negocio.

Al final tuvo que conformarse con lo que ahora tenía, la realidad fue muy distante a lo que pensó que sería.

Nada más salir del local, la calle parecía más vacía que antes, casi sin vida.

— Y yo que pensaba en tener un viaje tranquilo por esta ciudad.— El encapuchado resopló con fastidio al sentir en la espalda lo que era la punta de un cuchillo, el sonido de la risa vulgar de lo que parecía un hombre resonaba debido al eco generado por el callejón.

— Dame esa bolsa tan llena de monedas si no quieres que mi hoja se una a tu espalda. — El ladrón amenazó al sujeto misterioso, era obvio que era un atraco, los gobernantes solo dirían que están recaudando impuestos de la ciudad.

— Yo que tu... te largarías a casa lo antes posible— La advertencia dada por el encapuchado solo causó la risa del ladrón, como si estuviera escuchando algo realmente gracioso.

— Me gustan los graciosos..— El ladrón hizo una breve pausa. — Chicos, ¡Tenemos a un gracioso! — El bandido exclamo, haciendo que un grupo de 10 personas rodeasen al encapuchado. Todos ellos parecían ansiosos, como hienas listas para devorar el postre tras un largo tiempo sin comer o roer un hueso.

En lugar de intimidar a esta persona, solo pudieron ver como resoplaba con molestias mientras giraba la cabeza ligeramente para ver la cara del asaltante original.

— Esto me va a doler más a mi que a ti...no veas lo que cuesta limpiar esta túnica.— El encapuchado advirtió a sus asaltantes, no parecía querer pelear pero en caso de hacerse, daba a entender que los criminales pasarían un mal rato. Esto solo causó en algunos una repentina risa, por otro lado, el que parecía el cabecilla, le pareció una provocación directa, algo que no debería pasar y ahora no solo le robarían hasta la última moneda, se encargarían de que nunca les olvidase.

Todos estaban por hacer su movimiento, es más, el cabecilla que tenía el objeto afilado tenía la intención de clavárselo directamente... pero de una forma que nadie se explicó, el sujeto misterioso se había desplazado de tal manera que no solo había eludido a todo el grupo, se estaba introduciendo por el mismo callejón por el que el ladrón había surgido.

— El idiota, ese callejón está sin salida, ¡A por el!— Uno de los malhechores exclamó con fuerza, como si de un grito de guerra criminal se tratase y efectivamente, todos fueron en masa con una gran pasión de destruir al misterioso encapuchado.

Si alguien se pregunta, los ciudadanos residentes de la zona, en su gran mayoría habían bajado las persianas o cerrado las ventanas. Casi ninguno tenía el valor para ver lo que estaba por suceder, mucho menos el ayudar o incluso llamar a las autoridades, aunque... ¿Qué más da si las autoridades de la zona están compradas?

Uno a uno, los diez criminales entraron en el callejón a una velocidad vertiginosa, los que habían hecho oídos sordos se habían quedado sin reaccionar, simplemente estaban en sus casas deseando que con este atraco, los vándalos estuvieran una temporada sin molestar... otros, más aterrados pensando que tras este acto, aumentarían las recaudaciones a cambio de una mejor "seguridad".

Algunos esperaban "el sonido", el clásico sonido de una persona pidiendo clemencia, agonizando o el simple hecho de gritar de dolor pero en lugar de ello, solo hubo un silencio, un silencio que solo ocasionaba una mayor incertidumbre.

Amanda, una joven que vivía en el barrio, había sido la única que había presenciado el inicio del altercado en la calle, pero al igual que el resto, no habían hecho nada para ayudar.

Solo debido su naturaleza humana, la curiosidad en su interior provocó que se acercase un poco para ver lo que iba a suceder, poco imaginaría el resultado final.

Un extraño sonido, bastante débil zumbó por el callejón.

Más bien, un conjunto de sonidos en un periodo de tiempo que apenas se podía contar.

Tras ese el extraño sonido, comenzó a sonar el eco generado de unas pisadas, en concreto, las de una sola persona.

Debido a la oscuridad generada por el callejón y una extraña sombra, no pudía ver nada, solo tras una pequeña espera, escuchó el sonido de los pasos.

El sonido de una única persona

—(¿Cómo es posible?)— La joven Amanda tembló de miedo al imaginar por un instante que esta persona que salía del callejón era un matón que había ido a encargarse de las personas curiosas pero... a medida que el sonido se hacía más fuerte, se podía apreciar la figura con algo más de claridad.

Era difícil de distinguir debido a su vestimenta, sin embargo, lo que si se pudo distinguir en ese momento... fueron el par de ojos más fríos que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Una mirada que imponía un gran temor en aquellos débiles de corazón, una mirada la cual no parecía tener apego a la vida humana... como si nada le importase la joven no era psicóloga, pero al ver la mirada que reflejaban los ojos dorados del individuo era suficiente para entender lo que había pasado.

Él los había matado.

Los ojos de la chica eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que se movían, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Puro miedo se había llenado en su cuerpo y no era fácil de eliminar o más bien, era la presencia del extraño sujeto que emitía como si de un manantial se tratase: Un augurio de muerte asegurada si te acercabas lo suficiente.

Lentamente, dicho sentimiento se fue alejando de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el misterioso sujeto se alejaba.

Por un instante pensó en seguir al individuo a pesar de la sensación del miedo, pero la curiosidad del callejón ganaba empuje.

Lentamente, paso a paso fue caminando al callejón, con la intención de saciar ansia por saber lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, había cosas que no se debían apreciar.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas y la cosa no podía ponerse mejor

— Yare, yare daze... supuse que esto pasaría — El encapuchado suspiró en decepción al ver la habitación que había adquirido, si antes el garito en el que había estado era un verdadero tugurio, ahora sería en comparación, el mismísimo royale palace.

En el fondo de su mente, seguramente estaría algo sorprendido pues no sabía como podía seguir la habitación existiendo, algunos muebles tienen claros síntomas de haber sufrido por las termitas, el colchón no parece haber sido sustituido... si se le puede llamar colchón.

Era mejor no describirlo, si aún se pudiera considerar baño.

Con cuidado de que no partiera, el sujeto se sentó con cuidado en la silla que había en la sala. Era el objeto menos dañado de la habitación y podía servir para dormir.

— La próxima vez, pienso dormir fuera, ni loco me volveré a olvidar de traer mis cosas de acampar— El hombre hablaba en un tono normal, cuándo este tipo de cosas se piensan, no se hablan a no ser que le gustase hablar al aire o estuviera loco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar en la puerta?— Con un ojo cerrado, el encapuchado alzó la voz con algo de sequedad, durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el silencio total reinó en la habitación, solo el crujido de la puerta rompió dicho silencio revelando a la chica con la que antes se había topado: Amanda.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la puerta? — La joven preguntó con algo de timidez, si no fuera por que no quería enfadar al hombre, seguramente preguntaría por que no se había quitado aún la capucha.

— Simple, las paredes de papel están más insonorizadas que las de este lugar.— Tras la respuesta, la cara de la joven quedó más roja que un tomate en su mejor momento para preparar unos espagueti, añadiendo el hecho de que había sido descubierta en un tiempo record, solo agrava la situación.

— Señor... yo... — Amanda salió rápido de su momento de verguenza de ser descubierta, había venido hasta este lugar con un objetivo y quería cumplirlo a toda costa, era lo más importante en su opinión.

— La respuesta es no. — El encapuchado respondió sin dar tiempo de decir nada a la chica, esto fue un shock para esta pues daba la sensación de que ni siquiera estaba dedicando la mínima intención de mostrar interés alguno.

— Sé perfectamente lo que estabas a punto de decir, mi respuesta es no... no voy a ayudar a esta ciudad con vuestro problema.— La respuesta fue tajante, el silencio que se había generado podía ser más cortante que un cuchillo afilado pero a pesar de todo, la joven Amanda no se rendiría.

— Por favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero a este ritmo los ciudadanos no podrán más. Muchos mueren de hambre y otros se ven obligados a delinquir... — Amanda dio una pequeña pausa, intentando escoger lo mejor posible sus palabras, después de todo, ya había tenido un no por respuesta y tenía que convencerlo para que cambiase de opinión.

— Esto va a acabar con la vida de los habitantes, ya sea al ritmo que vamos o por medio de una guerra civil y todos sabemos que al controlar la ciudad sería capaz de llamar Samurais o incluso a los shinobi con la excusa de la preservación de la paz en la ciudad.— Amanda respondió con miedo, solo de imaginar los posibles escenarios causaban una gran desesperanza en su corazón.

Ante esta batería emocional, la única respuesta durante otro periodo de silencio fue el sonido de resignación.

— Sé que la ciudad está mal, pero no puedo o mejor dicho... no debo ayudar. Si resolviera el problema de esta ciudad, las cosas podrían ponerse muy complicadas. (Al menos para mi) — El hombre respondió con algo más de sutileza, por la forma en la que hablaba se notaba como en realidad sí quería ayudar, pero por algún motivo extraño, no podía hacer nada. A pesar de todo esto, la forma en la que respondió, solo otorgó más esperanza en la chica, pues si había una posibilidad de para convencer al sujeto.

.

{Una hora antes, oficina del alcalde de Kinohase}

.

Matoru Kazama estaba en la cima, tras varios años, había logrado desbancar del poder al antiguo alcalde. Había utilizado todo tipo de artimañas, desde difamación, manipulación de los medios, extorsión, amenazas... pero al fin, logró el esperado puesto. Cualquiera podía ser un criminal, pero... ¿Un criminal que tenía un cargo político de alto nivel?

Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, podía seguir con las actividades sin que la policía husmease y además podía manipular las recaudaciones a su antojo. No se podía ser un criminal más feliz.

¿Pero ahora? No, estaba lejos de estar contento. Su grasiento puño chocó contra la mesa, causando que el taco de papeles que había en esta fueran dispersos en el suelo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — Matoru exclamó enfadado, el lacayo t _emblaba de miedo, el mafioso calvo de lentes oscuros había reaccionado de una forma a la noticia que lo aterraba._

— No señor, lo vi con mis propios ojos. — El ciudadano respondió con un poco de tartamudeo, había llegado con información con la esperanza de recibir una pequeña recompensa y ahora estaba temiendo por su vida. Debido a que los cristales eran negros, no podía confirmar si la mirada del alcalde estaba en ira dirigida hacia el. Rezaba para que no fuera así.

Matoru suspiró, como si estuviera recogiendo todas las fuerzas posibles, haciendo un pequeño gesto a uno de los guardias para que se llevaran al civil.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta, se pudo escuchar una pequeña risa en el lugar.

— Parece que estás en problemas, Matoru.— En una de las esquinas, había un sujeto enmascarado, debido a la sombra que había en la esquina, no se podía detallar mucho la apariencia de esta persona.

— Satoshi a muerto, no va a quedar así.— Matoru respondió con furia, mientras se levantaba del asiento con la misma intensidad con la que había golpeado la mesa.

— Tu sobrino no ha sido el único, su grupo entero ha sido "vencido" por una sola persona... ¿Sabes lo que significa?— El enmascarado formuló una pregunta simple, con la intención de que Kazama respondiera.

— Alguien o algún grupo ha contratado un mercenario... tal vez un shinobi para matarme. —Matoru respondió al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el cristal de la ventana, el enmascarado salió de las sombras revelando un atuendo muy similar al de los AMBU black ops de Konoha, sin embargo, mantuvo su distancia con el alcalde.

— Lo mejor es que llevemos un grupo con mi subordinado al lugar que este idiota nos ha proporcionado, será rápido y fácil.— El sujeto respondió con seriedad, en su deber debía mantener cierto nivel de profesionalidad ya que era el miembro de su organización "con mas humor" y por tanto en ocasiones tenía que ir un poco más serio.

Lo que no se esperó fue como el alcalde le canceló de golpe el plan con un "no" a todo volumen mientras se quitaba las gafas, mostrando unos ojos llenos de ira asesina.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra matarlo! Vas a capturarlo, sacarle la información y acabar con todos los seres queridos de los necios que le han contratado... solo entonces matarás a este sujeto. — Matoru exclamó, como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca se tratara de una orden absoluta que debía acatarse como la voluntad del mismísimo Kami.

— No te preocupes, sabes que nunca hemos fallado. — El enmascarado realizó una señal a una sombra que había en la habitación, de la cual surgió un pequeño rastro de hojas, era obvio que su subordinado se había puesto manos a la obra.

— Más os vale, pago un buen dinero a Danzo después de todo.—

.

.

{Actualidad}

.

— ¿Y que es ese motivo tan importante por el que no puedes ayudar? Te vi encargarte de esos matones sin ningún problema y solo por eso ya estás en un lío. — Amanda preguntó intentando lograr sacar alguna forma de convencerlo, tarea que no había parado de realizar desde que había llegado. Pero en esta ocasión, había conseguido algo nuevo, aunque no lo pudiera ver debido a la capucha, el individuo había levantado una ceja.

— ¿Cómo que estoy en un lío? — El misterioso forastero preguntó de forma seca, ignorando la propia pregunta de la chica, cosa que no le gustó a esta pero tal vez ahora tendría una forma de convencerlo, eso o provocaría que el posible salvador se fuera antes de tiempo.

— Bueno, el cabecilla de ayer era el sobrino del alcalde. — La joven de la ciudad respondió rápidamente, esperando que este cambiase a una actitud mas nerviosa, cosa que no parecía dar resultado.

— Yare Yare... — Tras un largo suspiro, fue lo único que pudo decir. En un instante, la pared que daba al exterior fue totalmente destruida por lo que parecía un puñetazo, al parecer, el papel parecía más fuerte que las paredes de este lugar. Sin terminar de desvanecer el polvo generado por la caída de la cutre pared, una risa surgió de esta... más bien era el sonido de varias personas riendo.

A medida que la visibilidad aumentaba, se podía apreciar un grupo de 10 matones. Todos ellos armados con elementos contundentes, cortantes o cualquier cosa que pueda causar mucho dolor, pero lo que llamó ligeramente la atención de el misterioso encapuchado, era la presencia de un onceavo integrante el cual llevaba una vestimenta shinobi además de una máscara bastante particular, la cuál reconoció en un momento.

— Mataste a Satoshi, el jefe no podía dejar que te salieras con la tuya. — Uno de los maleantes, enviados por el alcalde gritó a todo volumen. Solo con la ruptura de la pared, ya había alertado a las pocas personas del lugar, pero ya con las palabras que salían de la boca de esta persona, era lo justo como para que todos los lugareños se fueran del lugar sin mirar atrás.

— Quería quitarme el dinero, yo solo le quité la vida. — El misterioso hombre habló con calma, como si... al igual que la situación tras el bar, no le diera ninguna importancia esta escena de peligro.

— Oh, vaya... eso tiene sentido, perdone usted. — Otro de los matones habló como si realmente se estuviera disculpando, solo que al instante sacó un machete que tenía enfundado y pareció tomar aire. — ¿Crees que nos importa una mierda tus excusas? — El hombre gritó con tanta fuerza que parecía escupir más babas de lo normal y la vena hinchada en la frente era otro indicativo. Todos los matones a excepción del enmascarado, tenían una expresión bastante desagradable y aunque el hombre misterioso parecía mantener la calma, la joven Amanda no disponía de tal templanza.

— Así que este mató a Satoshi, el podía ser un idiota pero era el sobrino del jefe.— Uno de los matones replicó de forma amenazadora, como si portasen una causa justa por la que debían actuar.

El resto de hombres empezaron a emitir sus malas intenciones a su objetivo, el cual no sentía ni una pizca de miedo mientras que por otro lado...

— (Voy a morir, voy a morir, esto no debería pasar. )— La chica pensó de terror, había arriesgado mucho al venir aquí para intentar convencer a hombre cuyo rostro aún ni siquiera había contemplado y ahora estaba a punto de morir.

La escena parecía moverse, pero como si de casualidad se tratase, un pequeño ruido llamó la atención de todos.

Más bien era un ligero pero distintivo sonido.

Un maullido.

Un maullido cerca de los matones, en concreto al lado de donde había dejado la carreta que habían usado para venir.

Había una caja aplastada, no se podía ver el contenido, pero un líquido rojo salía de esta. Al lado de esta caja había un pequeño gato realizando su maullido al contenido de esta.

— ¡Cállate maldito gato!— Uno de los matones alzó su barra metálica para golpear al gato que les estaba molestando, habían venido a acabar con una plaga y no les gustaban ser interrumpidos. Además, siempre le había gustado hacer este tipo de acciones.

Amanda solo pudo cerrar los ojos al ver como la vida de ese pobre gatito, ahora huérfano estaba a punto de espirar su último aliento.

Pero no llegó a escuchar el sonido del gato, ni siquiera el ruido de los idiotas riendo.

Solo se escuchó un ruido secó y a todos en silencio, sabía que no quería ver la escena pero la curiosidad que sentía la superaba por completo.

Y ahí, en un instante, la persona con la que había estado hablando, había cambiado de posición. Ya no estaba a su lado, no... ahora estaba justo enfrente del canalla que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida del pobre animal, sujetando el arma con la mano desnuda y no parecía mostrar ninguna dificultad para dicha acción.

Algo había cambiado y poco a poco, se podía notar como aumentaba una poderosa sensación, una sensación mortal que causó un estremecimiento en los subordinados del alcalde.

— Como se atreven... esto... no tiene perdón. — Desde el momento que había llegado, todos habían visto al forastero mantener la calma. En ningún momento parecía cambiar su estado de ánimo en absoluto, sin embargo, en este momento... sus ojos dorados parecían brillar en una furia demencial.

Y algo malo estaba a punto de suceder en las naciones elementales..

.

— Suelta mi arma, ¡Maldito imbécil!— El maleante que intentó golpear al gato, trató de hacer fuerza para recuperar su arma, al ver como intentando hacer fuerza no lograba nada, cargó una patada contra el objetivo.

Lo que no esperaba es que atrapase su bota como si no hubiera tenido esfuerzo alguno.

Lo que nadie esperaba, es que, en el mismo momento, torció 180 grados el pie atrapado.

El grito, la dulce melodía de dolor que todos presenciaban era el preámbulo que estaba por acontecer. Algunos de los hombres presentes, dieron un paso atrás debido a la escena frente a sus ojos, pero debido a su mente con varios huecos, pensaban que la unión hacía la fuerza.

Un termino muy acertado, solo que era efectivo si la suma de todos superaba la fuerza del objetivo, si fueran varios jounin tal vez... pero eran meros civiles con aires de grandeza.

Todos se precipitaron con ímpetu al que había torcido el pie de su compañero, sin pensarlo dos veces, todos a excepción del hombre enmascarado empezaron a atacar directamente. La sonrisa demente en el rostro de casi todos era un claro signo de que estaban actuando sin pensar ni fijarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de todo, casi todas las armas chocaron contra el suelo por que el hombre misterioso, protector de los felinos había saltado en el momento exacto para evitar los golpes y caer encima de las armas... Y dado que todos atacaron sin control y sin pensar, la presión de caer sobre las armas, muchos de ellos o bien las soltaron o se vieron arrastrados.

— ¡Hora de cobrar! — El hombre exclamó mientras comenzaba a repartir puñetazos a altas velocidades y potencia inhumana, generando varios "cráteres" en cada zona que golpeaba. Y tras lo que parecían 50 golpes en un segundo, dio un rodillazo en toda la barbilla al primer sujeto de castigo, provocando la pérdida de casi la totalidad de los dientes y una mandíbula fracturada... pasando así al siguiente, el ritmo aumentó, pero la forma en la que pasaba de matón en matón fue pasando a ser más frutal, al punto de que el penúltimo sufrió un puñetazo que literalmente arrancó la cabeza del cuerpo de un solo golpe.

Lo más preocupante es que ni una gota de sangre había manchado la ropa del extraño hombre, todos (a excepción del shinobi) estaban tirados en el suelo, la mayoría con un gran dolor en el cuerpo que les hacía imposible quedarse inconscientes, los afortunados ya se habían muerto.

— Creo que he perdido el toque...— El hombre misterioso habló con algo de fastidio mientras hacía crujir su propio cuello, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin haber tenido cualquier tipo de esfuerzo serio. De todos modos, no había parado de prestar atención a su alrededor y un pequeño sonido le llamó la atención

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Nada más preguntar, desapareció en un parpadeo y volvió a aparecer a pocos metros sujetando del cuello al nin enmascarado.

Este ni siquiera daba una mísera palabra y antes la negativa que ofrecía, el encapuchado apretó el agarre mientras lo elevaba al aire, como si de un papel se tratase, después de todo, sabía quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

— Así que un agente de Raíz. Patético. — Tal y como era de imaginar, ni siquiera parecía mostrar ninguna reacción corporal, salvo la de estar perdiendo el aire por lo que era, evidentemente un peón sin emociones de cierto anciano y por tanto, imposible de interrogar.

— Me imagino que tendrás ese sello tan bonito que no te deja revelar información, bueno, me da igual... al final del día, Danzo está por quedarse sin su cliente favorito de Kinohase. — Tras dar el mini monólogo, apretó aún más el agarre, rompiendo el cuello como si de una lata vacía se tratase.

El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, la máscara se desprendió del cuerpo revelando a un joven que ni siquiera había mostrado reacción alguna de haber sido estrangulado. Sin duda, un tipo que no poseía voluntad alguna.

Todo esto había sucedido en menos de un minuto, por suerte, el lugar no había llegado a recibir daños. Fue lógico, el agente de raíz había intentado huir ya que el sujeto misterioso era una amenaza mucho mayor a la que se esperaba en un momento y por tanto era mejor informar a su superior... por desgracia, no había tenido tiempo.

Amanda estaba en un debate entre estar impresionada o aterrada ante la escena que había presenciado, había vuelto a terminar con la vida de varios matones como si fueran simples insectos, no solo eso, es probable que no fuera shinobi, pero la última "victima" estaba vestido igual que uno.

Eso solo podía significar una única cosa para poder llegar a explicar todo esto.

— Acaso... ¿Eres un shinobi? — La chica preguntó con algo de dificultad, esperando a que tras esta matanza no le hubiera dejado con ánimos de proseguir.

Su pregunta había sido de lo más normal, todo el secretismo de la identidad, tal vez fuera un shinobi enviado para salvar la ciudad.. algo que descartó rápidamente debido a la inicial negativa. Sus ojos se ensancharon a una probabilidad más temible. Este hombre era un shinobi renegado, eso explicaría el hecho de estar oculto y no querer interferir en la ciudad... no era una experta, pero por cómo se había comportado y que no mostraba signo de esfuerzo, ¿Sería un criminal famoso?

— Nunca he vivido en un aldea oculta. No me compares con un sucio shinobi. — El hombre se acercó lentamente, su respuesta fue más relajada aunque aún parecía mantener la seriedad. Ahora que había acabado con una segunda oleada, el alcalde no le va a dejar salir de rositas. El nerviosismo de la chica creció al ver como se seguía acercando, pero el nerviosismo pasó a duda al ver como esta persona había pasado de ella y se había parado en frente del gato.

El pequeño felino olisqueó la mano de aquel que le había salvado con un poco de desconfianza, pero el animal rápidamente mostró un signo de alegría y confort ya que se había subido al hombro derecho de aquel que había salvado su vida (y vengado a su familia)

— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? — Amanda preguntó con una extraña sensación de paz, al fin y al cabo, los animales suelen coger gusto por las personas con buen corazón... o eso es lo que dicen. En un movimiento elegante. el sujeto tiró hacia atrás su capucha, mostrando sus rasgos faciales y exponiendo su identidad.

Una identidad que nadie conocía hasta la fecha, pero pronto estaba a punto de cambiar.

— Matar al alcalde y sus secuaces más leales. — El hombre de cabellos plateados respondió como si de algo sencillo se tratase, al mismo tiempo, el gato parecía acomodarse en el hombro y el ronroneo era un signo evidente de ello.

—Alégrate, tu problema está a punto de solucionarse.— Añadió a su discurso mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, no sin antes aplastar el cráneo de uno que había dejado moribundo.

La escena podía ser tierna y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

.

{Oficina del alcalde, más tarde}

En la lujosa oficina que se había montado gracias a su estilo tiránico, el alcalde Kazama tuvo un ligero escalofrío, una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

Como si de un presentimiento de muerte o un mal presagio estuviera presente. Mirando a su derecha, pudo ver al shinobi de raiz el cual se fijaba en un pedazo extraño de papel, lo más inquietante fue ver como ese papel estaba rasgado en dos. Puede que no sea capaz de ver el rostro pero Matoru juraría que en este momento, la expresión de el shinobi era un aliciente de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

— ¿Que sucede? — El alcalde preguntó nervioso al shinobi de Danzo, aunque odiara admitirlo, la actitud de este agente era un poco más activa, un rasgo característico en los mejores agentes de Danzo, los que le eran fieles sin necesidad de lavado de cerebro y generalmente, los más hábiles entre sus filas.

— Este es un sello especial ligado a la vida de mi _kōhai, por lo que ha muerto_ — La seriedad en la voz del agente de raíz preocupó bastante al hombre, por no hablar de que sabía perfectamente las capacidades de un shinobi, esto solo podía significar dos cosas: Había más de un "mercenario" contratado o habían atacado a la persona equivocada, sin embargo, la corrupción del poder en su cabeza quitó rápidamente de sus pensamientos el mero hecho de que su vida estuviera en verdadero peligro.

— Bueno, si ese idiota se atreve a venir a por mí, se llevará una buena. Después de todo, este es el edificio más seguro y ha escogido el peor día.— Matoru aseguró con una risa nerviosa, hoy era el día de pago por lo que a excepción de los que ya habían muerto, toda la banda estaba en el edificio. Por lo que debía enfrentarse a un total de 100 subordinados para llegar hasta él.

Para el enmascarado de raíz, la situación era completamente diferente, por una parte estaba emocionado de un reto al mismo tiempo que hacía pagar la pérdida de un activo de Danzo , por desgracia esta última parte dejaba preocupado al agente de la organización "ilegal" de Konoha, coger a un agente desprevenido era algo raro por lo que significaba que el individuo era alguien fuerte... sabía que era uno debido al sello, no solo indicaba el estado vital del agente, también indicaba contra cuántas personas había luchado antes de perecer y el papel no se había partido en ningún trozo por lo que solo había un único enemigo a abatir.

— Tal vez... — El nin estaba a punto de hablar cuando de pronto, la alarma comenzó a sonar, indicando que su sospecha estaba por cumplirse.

.

{Entrada al edificio del alcalde}

.

Frente a la gran puerta, la cual ya estaba siendo custodiada, se encontraba el misterioso hombre de cabellos plateados con el pequeño gato en su hombro y a unos metros detrás de estos, la Amanda.

— Chica... — El hombre llamó la atención de la joven que había presenciado las anteriores batallas. Sin querer enfadarle, esta se acercó a él rápidamente, siendo la primera vez que le pedía algo así.

— ¿Si? — Amanda preguntó con algo miedo, ya estaban demasiado cerca del edificio y en unos momentos ya serían atacados por los vigilantes, después de todo " la escoria de barrios pobres no debería estar por esas zonas".

En un movimiento simple, el hombre tomó al gato de su hombro y se lo entregó a ella con delicadeza. El gato parecía quejarse al principio por quedarse sin su zona de confort, pero un cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que se calmase. Era como si se hubieran comunicado entre si.

— Cuida de Kuro, volveré enseguida. Más te vale que esté bien, chica— Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa, eran las palabras más amables que había escuchado de esta persona... sin embargo era algo preocupante de que este sujeto fuera más cuidadoso con el mundo animal que con el humano.

— Amanda.. mi nombre no es chica... es Amanda. — La joven habló con algo de inseguridad, la mirada de la persona con la que estaba hablando ya estaba fija en el edificio a donde se iba a encontrar con el alcalde y sus secuaces.

— Alastor — Tras esa corta respuesta, lento y con calma, empezó a caminar a la puerta donde estaban los guardias del edificio.

Los matones se pusieron en guardia con la intención de acabar con el intruso que intentaba entrar en el lugar, algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta de que estaban armados y eran dos contra uno.

El primero de ellos arremetió con una lanza directo al pecho del "invasor", con una sonrisa enfermiza gritaba con fuerza con la intención de dar más intensidad a la estocada.

El sonido del grito lleno de coraje no tardó en apagarse al ver como el extraño había parado la punta de la lanza. Intentó hacer el esfuerzo de retirarla, pero era inútil, era como si el sujeto fuera una roca y la lanza estuviera atascada.

Su temor fue mayor en un instante, como si no hubiera resistencia, Alastor le arrebató el arma punzante y de un ágil movimiento le clavó la lanza por la boca.

— ¡Oh my... — El otro empezó a gritar ante la semejante escena que acababa de presenciar, pero su grito fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de su difunto compañero el cual acababa de ser usado como proyectil contra él. Llegando con tal fuerza, que este se estrelló con la puerta y por tanto dejando el camino libre para que Alastor pudiera encontrarse con el alcalde.

Eso sí, caminó lentamente, como si no hubiera prisa alguna en subir, después de todo, el edificio estaba hecho para ser una fortaleza... en ningún momento se pensó para crear rutas de escape y, además, los matones irían a por él.

La fabulosa y sangrienta entrada fue presenciada por Amanda la cual no parpadeo, mientras que Kuro simplemente dio un maullido, unos piensan que estaba dando ánimos, otros que fue casualidad del momento y la realidad es que tenía hambre.

Al entrar en el increíble edificio, ya tenía un comité pequeño de bienvenida... solo eran 10 los que custodiaban el vestíbulo.

— ¡No dejen que avance! — El que parecía el cabecilla del grupo exclamó al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban e iban en masa contra el invasor, después de todo tenían que vengar las muertes de sus compatriotas del crimen y más aún porque les debían dinero.

— ¿Cómo pueden detener mi avance... si ya están muertos? — Detrás de ellos, un Alastor que no mostró emoción alguna preguntó. Generando en los matones una gran sorpresa y temor seguida de una sensación vacía al ver como el invasor subía las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos. Una ligera corriente de aire más tarde, todos cayeron al mismo tiempo a causa de lo que parecía una sería de incontables cortes.

¿Como había pasado delante de ellos y causado tantas heridas sin que se dieran cuenta?

Sin pausa, empezó a subir los diferentes pisos sin mostrar un ápice de cansancio ni esfuerzo.

— Es inútil... estos no parecen aprender. — Alastor negó con la cabeza mientras proseguía subiendo las escaleras ignorando el cráneo que acababa de aplastar, nada lo lograba detener, ya había intervenido en las naciones elementales y si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era terminar lo que empieza.

.

{Sala del alcalde, 3 minutos más tarde}

.

Las alarmas no habían parado de sonar, Matoru había incluso llegado a pedir ayuda al señor feudal por medio de una paloma mensajera. Como si en su mente estaría la idea esperanzadora de que en un instante tendría a un ejército frente a él para escudar su vida.

— No detecto ni una brizna de chakra cerca, sin embargo, siento la presencia de una sola persona... — El nin de raíz murmuró en voz baja con un poco de preocupación, algo que poseía su organización era una red de información casi del mismo nivel que la de Jiraiya y que hasta la fecha no supiera que alguien así fuera real era una locura.

Es cierto que como shinobi, podría haber logrado lo mismo, pero él usaba chakra y le habría costado más tiempo, por lo que, sin siquiera haber visto a este invasor, solo podía describirlo como un monstruo comparable al nivel de un sanin y lo peor es que incluso un sanin hubiera usado al menos una pequeña cantidad.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención a ambos, el clásico "toc,toc" para a continuación abrirse con fuerza, debido al lanzamiento del último maton a modo de llave de la sala.

La fuerza fue tal que aterrizó directamente en el escritorio del alcalde el cual su rostro era más pálido que el mismísimo shinigami del shiki fuin, era notable que la causa de la muerte no era la marca de zapato que tenía en medio del esternón.

Incluso el shinobi se quedó paralizado al ver la causa de la muerte del matón, era algo surrealista pero frente a el estaba la prueba irrefutable.

— Lo ha matado... ¡Con un lápiz! — El alcalde gritó con temor, había visto muchas muertes a causa de sus negocios sucios, pero "muerte por lápiz" no estaba entre ellas.

Alastor miró de reojo al entrar al shinobi de raíz que estaba encargado de defender al alcalde, un momento más tarde, volvió a enfocar la vista al dueño del edificio y próximo residente en el más allá. Causando que Maturo retrocediera de forma instintiva mientras que el encargado de defender a este sujeto, se sintió ofendido.

Como si el mero momento en el que había sido observado, hubiera sido puesto a juicio y no valiera la pena enfrentar.

En un arranque de velocidad, el shinobi de raíz estaba a punto de usar su técnica estrella.

Pocos sabían que Danzo robó las anotaciones de Shisui y se las entregó al único que sería capaz de desarrollar la técnica, aun no siendo como la original, tenía una velocidad de movimiento casi comparable a la del legendario hiraishin. Lástima que encontrase a alguien más rápido que Shisui.

— ¡"Muda"! — El agente de Danzo acababa de sentir el mayor dolor en el estómago que uno podría imaginar, en medio de su desplazamiento de alta velocidad, Alastor lo había frenado completamente con un único puñetazo.

— **¡"Muda, Muda, Muda... MUDA!** — Alastor empezó a propinar golpes a plena velocidad, con una agilidad que propinaba el efecto óptico de tener múltiples brazos, algo realmente sorprendente y que solo los mejores usuarios de taijutsu podrían llegar a hacer.

Con el último golpe, el cuerpo del shinobi de raíz fue expulsado por la ventana, o lo que quedaba del cuerpo pues de tanto golpe era papilla de carne humana.

El alcalde corrupto estaba más que aterrado, puede que no fuera de su agrado, pero conocía bien a el hombre que acababa de morir. Era un excelente agente de Danzo e incluso era tan bueno que el mismísimo líder de raíz admitió que este agente era un candidato potencial a tomar el relevo de la organización.

Pero solo ha sido un instante para presenciar como la vida se escapaba de forma fugaz.

— Muy bien, por donde iba... — En un simple parpadeo, el hombre de cabellos plateados se puso en frente de su presa, ni siquiera se le había visto mover ni un solo músculo, era como si esta persona no fuera si quiera humana, más bien un ser de venganza enviado para castigar a los culpables, o al menos era lo que pensaba el alcalde.

— Por favor, te daré lo que quieras... — En un intento desesperado para aferrarse a la vida, el hombre de codicia ofreció cualquier cosa con tal de escapar del aliento. Todo el mundo tenía un precio, dinero, fama, poder, mujeres, terrenos. Algo que había aprendido en su puesto, es que lograr las cosas eran más fáciles en comparación a su simple vida delictiva anterior

— ... solo tengo algo que decir para alguien como tu.— Alastor miró con seriedad al alcalde mientras una risa nerviosa salía de del corrupto con la esperanza de que su truco hubiera tenido mella y podría buscar venganza contra aquel que hubiera contratado a este sujeto.

— **Más negro que la oscuridad... —**

En ese momento, Matoru se desvanecería en el olvido de una forma explosiva.

.

{Konoha, días más tarde}

.

Tsunade Senju, llevaba un par de años siendo la Hokage de la villa. Desde el fallecimiento del anterior Hokage, no había tenido que gestionar nada grave fuera de lo común. A excepción de algunas cosas, ya sean los eventos del examen chunin en suna, la traición de Sasuke o el secuestro del Kazekage. De no ser por su jutsu para aparentar ser más joven, las canas podrían equipararse a las de su compañero de equipo que no había traicionado Konoha.

Su mirada al horizonte fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

— Adelante. — Tsunade habló con una voz llena de seriedad, al abrirse, el primero en entrar fue un joven adolescente con un pelo rubio en punta y unos característicos bigotes en su rostro que emulaban a un kitsune.

— ¿¡Nos llamabas, baa-chan!?— El recién llegado preguntó enérgicamente mientras entraba en la sala, al fin y al cabo, podría tratarse de una importante misión y quería demostrar su entusiasmo.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te dije de insultar a Tsunade-sama? — Una joven de pelo rosado golpeó fuertemente al joven, causando en este un gran dolor, pero como si un dibujo animado se tratase, a los pocos segundos ya estaba como si nada.

— Disculpa al tonto de Naruto... ¿Está bien, maestra? — Sakura Haruno, la aprendiz de la mejor médica de Konoha preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de la Hokage. Yamato y Sai, a diferencia del resto del equipo siete, entraron sin hacer una escena.

A penas había pasado una semana desde la confrontación con Orochimaru y el breve contacto con Sasuke.

— Tengo que hablaros de algo importante, equipo 7. — Tsunade se sentó en su silla de Kage, colocando sus manos cerca de la barbilla con un semblante serio, Yamato, el sustituto temporal de Kakashi frunció el ceño pues esto parecía algo realmente serio.

— ¿Saben de la ciudad de Kinohase? — Tsunade hizo una pregunta retórica, no hizo falta ni un segundo para que todos asintieran esperando a recibir la información.

— La zona central, fue totalmente destruida... incluyendo al alcalde de la ciudad.— Todos en la sala quedaron impactados, la situación era grave pues una zona así, de seguro había muchos inocentes, pero el que haya muerto el alcalde supondría un periodo de inestabilidad y lucha política en la zona.

Para Sai, fue un poco más preocupante ya que el alcalde de Kinohase era un cliente principal y a pesar de no mostrar emociones, por un instante frunció el ceño.

— La versión oficial fue la explosión de una tubería de gas, pero seguramente los rumores hagan relucir la verdad... todo esto fue provocado por una sola persona. — Tsunade expresó firmemente, causando aún más sorpresa.

Frente a ellos había imágenes de como había quedado el lugar y el hecho de que solo uno fuera el responsable era algo preocupante.

— ¿Puede tratarse de un miembro de Akatsuki? — Naruto preguntó algo más serio de lo habitual, al fin y al cabo, este tipo de situaciones no eran para llevarlas a broma, en especial si estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera el grupo responsable de la extracción de Shukkaku del cuerpo de su amigo y actual kazekage.

La Hokage movió la cabeza en negación.

— La ciudad de Kinohase tenía varios asuntos ocultos, que hubieran sido tratados de no ser porque tenía el apoyo del señor feudal... para muchos en ese sitio, a pesar de la destrucción es tratado como una especie de mesias.— Tsunade dio una pausa para que el resto de la sala fuera digiriendo la información de forma correcta.

— Y dado que era muy amigo del señor feudal, ha ordenado que lo pongan en búsqueda y captura, el problema es que no tenemos ninguna información sobre este individuo por lo que su búsqueda será difícil... Por el momento, se le ha otorgado el rango criminal A. — Tsunade explicó al grupo la aparición de este sujeto, en prácticamente la totalidad de los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, era un tanto irreal.

— Pero, ni siquiera sabemos si ha sido alguna vez un shinobi... ¿Se le puede catalogar sin saber si quiera a que aldea pertenecía? ¿Cómo es que solo tiene rango A? — Sakura preguntó asustada, la forma en la que había sido destruida, el shinobi debía pertenecer a una liga superior.

— Es cierto que, por su supuesto nivel, podría ser rango S, pero... no sabemos quién es. Si realmente se trata de alguien que ni siquiera ha estado viviendo como shinobi, ¿Cómo nos verán los clientes por etiquetar a alguien así sin siquiera saber su nombre? Es como si de pronto alguien que nadie conoce aparece en las naciones elementales dejando en mal lugar a la calidad de todas villas. Sería embarazoso.— Tsunade respondió con total claridad, si bien el señor feudal quería dar prioridad al tema, era un suicidio catalogarlo de primeras al rango S.

— Pero si lo catalogamos como rango S, es posible que Akatsuki... si es que aún no pertenece... lo quiera contratar.— Naruto empezó a explicar su plan, llamando la atención del resto. Sakura estaba esperando a que terminase para darle un golpe pues ya estaba otra vez contradiciendo las palabras de la Hokage.

— Si lo contratan y más tarde le capturamos, podremos sacar información de Itachi y por medio de Itachi encontraremos a Sasuke... de esta forma traeré al teme de vuelta y sakura-chan estará feliz.— Naruto explicó su plan como si de algo sencillo se tratase, su obsesión para traer al Uchiha llegaba en varias ocasiones a un nivel bastante absurdo.

— ¿Cómo la última vez que casi nos mata a todos? — Sai preguntó sin esperar contestación, era obvio que fue un pequeño pero importante recordatorio que solo lograba hacer que la sangre del Uzumaki hirviese.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — Naruto preguntó de forma activa y con un tono de buscar pelea que fue interrumpido por un golpe directo por parte de Sakura la cual ya tenía una vena en la frente debido a aguantar al grupo, pero el que peor rato llevaba era Yamato el cual se preguntaba "como podía estar sempai con este grupo día a día". Lo que más le aterró y no quiso confesar fue el sonambulismo de Naruto, eso era realmente una amenaza.

— De todas formas, en unos días debería Kakashi estar de alta por lo que te ayudará en tu afinidad elemental, así que mejor vete preparando.— Tsunade anunció a el adolescente Uzumaki el cuál se alegró de oír la buena noticia.

Una de las más tranquilas que escucharía en épocas venideras.

.

.

" _Acusado de cometer un crimen contra inocentes que no lo eran. Perseguido por muchos sin éxito, pocos conocen de su existencia. Vaga de ciudad en ciudad buscando un sitio donde vivir. Si tienes suerte, tal vez puedas contar con él para destrozar organizaciones malvadas (y ciudades por accidente)._

 _Su nombre: Alastor Fox_ "

Fin.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado esta nueva dinámica.

Por lo que han podido apreciar, en este fic Alastor no busca en absoluto a Naruto. Desde que regresó, en su mente estaba la idea de no intervenir, pero alguien como él es difícil.

Estar viviendo alejado del mundo shinobi le ha permitido ver más allá y debido a ello ha visto que el mundo estaba mucho más podrido de lo pensaba, por lo que su nueva cruzada además de vivir, es la de eliminar la corrupción aunque tenga que destruir todo.


	2. Chapter 2:¡Un destino inevitable!

I'm back!

Si, ha sido un año... un condenado año inactivo en fanfiction y he de admitir que la mitad de este capítulo ha sido escrito a un ritmo exageradamente lento.

Además, resulta que tenía puesto el traductor automático de google y por error le di a guardar.

Básicamente el capítulo se fue al garete y tuve que revisar cada frase y corregirla, había demasiadas frases sin sentido.

.

Es posible que los próximos capítulos no tengan una gran calidad, pero es como con todo, se tarda en tomar el ritmo de nuevo.

Contestando a los review...

\- Itachi-ZX : Si, es un poco más oscuro por el momento, no ha estado encarcelado miles de años como para comportarse de forma más alocada y se explicará un poco su actitud actual... No, no aparecerán en esta historia los padres de Naruto.

Al menos no como supervivientes que se hicieron pasar por muertos en el ataque de Kyubi, mi intención es que la trama del universo de Naruto se haya desarrollado lo más parecido a la del Canon.

No es que sea spoiler pues se verá a lo largo del capítulo, la historia no va a ser 100% en el naruverse (aquí huele a crossover) y bueno, mi cabeza aún lo está ideando.

Y hablando del protagonista, tengo algo que decir: He creado mi propia figura de Alastor! Si, en plástico y mide unos 24cm.

\- Eli: Ya he conseguido desarrollar una barrera anti Ciela que está protegida por una barrera anti-anti barreras para proteger la barrera. Naruto no será el prota pero aparecerá en próximos capítulos.

Ahora sin más dilación, comencemos con el capítulo.

.

Capítulo 2: ¡Un destino inevitable, rasen shuriken!

* * *

.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde los hechos en la ciudad de Kinohase, muchos se enteraron de la noticia, pocos sabían la verdad.

La versión oficial, la que casi todo el mundo compró... fue la tubería de gas, solo los que conocían la realidad en la zona sabían realmente lo que había pasado.

Todo por cortesía de la persona joven que, en parte, logró el "convencer" a la persona que había logrado salvar la ciudad o al menos lo que quedaba.

Si bien la ciudad había sufrido daños graves, siempre se podía reconstruir y gracias a que el principal "virus" que corrompía la ciudad se había volatilizado, estaba levantando las cenizas en una ciudad mucho más próspera.

Aunque no se demostró en exceso, la pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Alastor era apreciable para los pocos que pusieron atención, con un movimiento suave, pasó la hoja del periódico en otra noticia sobre el mundo, después de todo estaba tomándose un ligero aperitivo.

Había viajado al norte, descansando varios periodos, después de todo era la única opción. Gracias al mapa que se tomó en la ciudad para identificar mejor las zonas, de ir al Este, estaría cerca de Tanzaku y de seguir recto, directo a Konoha.

De ir al Sur, solo se había topado con el país de las olas, por lo que visitar un lugar en el que el jinchuriki de Kyubi era un héroe no era algo que le agradaba, aunque era una opción más pacífica.

Por último, la idea de ir al oeste era totalmente descartada, Suna estaba al final del camino, pero la tierra de los ríos y Amegakure estaba por el medio, lo que aumentaba enormemente la posibilidad de encontrarse con el Akatsuki, algo que quería evitar por el momento

– Kuro, por más que me agrade tu compañía, no eres invisible. – El pelí plata replicó al gato negro que se había interpuesto en el medio de su rango de visión del periódico, el sonido que emitía el felino era un viejo signo que quería llamar su atención.

– Vamos Kuro. – Ante la negativa del felino a dejar el centro de atención, solo se puede encontrar una cosa que sirva: usar algo así como un cebo y una espiga de milagros.

– Disculpe señor, pero nuestra política de animales no permite la estancia de gatos en el local. –El camarero del local se acercó con una ligera advertencia al peliplata mientras señalaba el cartel de prohibidas mascotas. Alastor miró momentáneamente al camarero, luego volvió a fijarse en el cartel y finalmente volvió a su lectura.

– Señor, ¿No ve qué está incumpliendo la normativa del establecimiento?

– ¿Me permites revisar la señal? está prohibido introducir animales dentro del local ...esa es la normativa y la respeto. –El que se había encargado de la corrupción de Kinohase cambió de página del periódico, la sección de noticias estaba resultando inútil y era el momento de pasar a otra sección.

Para el camarero, esta situación era más complicada de lo que imaginaba, otros clientes estaban mirando la situación con curiosidad y no permitiría que menospreciaran las normativas de la empresa para la que trabajaba.

– Pero estamos fuera del local, estas mesas no están dentro del edificio, están en el suelo público y ... si el uso del tabaco fuera del establecimiento está permitido porque no es el interior del local ... ¿Por qué debería estar prohibido el hecho de que un gato pueda estar aquí? Ambas cosas tienen el mismo cartel– Alastor finalizó su razonamiento aplastante dejando el periódico encima de la mesa, ni siquiera para la expresión de la derrota del empleado que al final ya que, después de todo, había encontrado la sección de ofertas y había algo de interés: Un piso en oferta.

El simple hecho de que era una casa construida sobre un cementerio... era un pequeño detalle que olvidó leer.

.

* * *

.

Ya había pasado una semana de travesía desde que marcó en el mapa su nuevo destino, le habría gustado ir más deprisa para no perder la oferta que había encontrado, pero había motivos por los que debía llevar un ritmo normal.

El motivo más simple fue el intentar volver a mantener un nivel bajo, todavía no se ha decidido si debería repetir las acciones que tomó en su última visita turística. Era imperativo llamar a la menor atención posible, los shinobi no tenían que tener en cuenta su existencia, al menos hasta que derrotasen a Kaguya.

Podrían ser shinobis cualquieras, pero debía intentar no acabar con ellos, cada uno puede tener su papel en la cuarta guerra.

Una vez terminase la guerra, estaría con un planteamiento interesante.

Una vez finalizada, podría acabar con los bijus y tomar su retribución. Por otro lado, dado que aún faltan meses para que suceda... tal vez haya encontrado un hogar y tenga una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

Al mismo tiempo, estaba la tercera vía, la cual era no contenerse y acabar con la corrupción de raíz, es cierto que con el final de la guerra shinobi, comenzaría un período de transición largo en la que las aldeas se encontrarían en la armonía.

Nadie se había parado a pensar en los lugares en que no había shinobi, o al menos no predominaba ese tipo de vida. Al igual que en Kinohase, existen muchas otras ciudades con personas que solo saben hacer el mal y era necesario un mal mayor que terminaba con esos canales.

Seguramente Naruto Uzumaki acabe con la cadena del odio, pero solo en el mundo shinobi y seguramente, para el pensamiento de la peliplata, de forma temporal. Después de todo, la avaricia era algo difícil de quitar en la humanidad.

El otro motivo de su bajo ritmo era Kuro, en ocasiones, prefería ir a su cuenta mientras que el resto del tiempo, se subió al hombro de Alastor o incluso su cabeza para disfrutar el viaje como un pasajero.

El gato se había encariñado con él y aunque la peli plata no se había dado cuenta, su mente se había suavizado ligeramente. Al menos ahora habla un poco, aunque fuera con un gato.

– Vamos Kuro, ya casi estamos en Hinamizawa. – Alastor despertó al pequeño animal con "garras amistosas" que estaba durmiendo encima de su cabeza, usando el pelo plateado a modo de cama y la capucha como una manta, realmente un pasajero VIP.

.

* * *

{En otro lugar}

.

Las nubes de Konoha eras de un color gris, un gris muy triste.

Los cielos muestran el ánimo de muchos en la villa oculta, habían perdido por segunda vez a un Sarutobi en poco tiempo. Hace unos años fue el "adiós" de Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage de la villa y probablemente el que estuvo más tiempo en ese lugar. Hace unos días, su segundo hijo, Asuma falleció lo cual afectó a Kurenai y al equipo 10... pero en especial a Konohamaru.

Shikamaru se había propuesto derrotar a los miembros de Akatsuki responsables y ya había conseguido un grupo para esa misión... era el equipo 10 solo que en lugar de su difunto sensei, Kakashi iría como reemplazo.

Naruto se ha decidido recientemente a terminar su nueva técnica basada en la manipulación elemental.

La batalla estaba decidida en las afueras del pueblo de Hinamizawa.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa}

.

Nada más entrar al pueblo se podía notar el ambiente, a simple vista era un lugar mucho más tranquilo que Kinohase, obviamente no es lo mismo comparar una ciudad con un pueblo... pero la corrupción no contaminaba el aire como con su paseo anterior "turístico".

Si bien las personas parecían más cercanas entre sí, aún se notaba que el nivel de vida no era muy elevado y apenas alcanzaban el nivel medio.

Antaño, era posible que intentase ayudar a las personas a la mínima oportunidad, pero a su propio criterio actual, era una causa perdida y lo único que hizo fue pasar de largo.

Tras pasar por varios lugares, en todos se repetía la misma fórmula, siempre igual, la mayoría de los civiles que se parecían a los buenos, tenían una vida no muy buena, algo que detestaba, daba igual que fuera un mundo normal, mágico o lleno de ninjas, las buenas personas lo pasan mal. ¿Tal vez porque lo pasan mal tengan más probabilidades de ser buenas personas? ¿A caso si esas mismas personas obtuvieran un puesto importante conservarían su pureza?

Era obvio, el sistema en general había crecido corrupto, es probable que los únicos lugares con mejor calidad de vida en los núcleos civiles sean en las capitales principales y aun así pueden asemejarse a la situación con Kinohase.

No se molestaron en el control, pero seguramente, las aldeas shinobi estarían siempre en mejor situación que los demás o la ciudad estándar civil.

Aun así, había venido con un objetivo: comprar una casa, decorarla y vivir una vida tranquila.

Sus pensamientos no fueron interrumpidos a pesar de las miradas de parte de los aldeanos de la zona, su mente estaba desesperada y a la vista de cumplir su meta.

Muchos pensarían que es un loco si llegaran a comprender su potencial.

Era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón aún estaba el deseo de venganza contra los que participaron en la negligencia de su niñez, seguramente no tenía nada más que el destrozarlos o al menos haceros sufrir.

Por otro lado, su mente le dio una simple excusa para no ejecutar su plan de venganza, al menos por ahora:

En primer lugar, si no interfería con el transcurso del tiempo, todo seguiría su ritmo, los akatsuki capturarían todos los biju.

Por lo que dejarlos aprisionados en el gedo mazo de forma temporal, era una buena forma de tormento, una prisión peor que la de estar en un jinchuriki.

Luego, otra vez la pieza clave: Naruto Uzumaki, por lo poco que había investigado, este mundo es el mismo que la realidad que él conocía, por lo que debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Por lo menos, no hasta la aparición de Kaguya y su posterior derrota.

Ese sería el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan... sí, su corazón aun vence sobre sus ansias de venganza, los biju estarían fuera, no habrá más víctimas que las propias bestias con cola, a lo sumo dejaría sobrevivir a la mitad de Kurama y tal vez sería lo ideal... sobrevivir para recordarlo, eso sería algo realmente cruel.

Deshacer el mugen tsukuyomi no sería un gran problema, en caso de que su ansia provocará la vendetta antes de tiempo.

Durante su camino al centro del pueblo en busca de indicaciones, se topó con un pequeño cartel publicitario.

– ¿Festival de Watanagashi? – El nombre del festival llamó la atención del peliplata, como si fuera familiar, aunque con ciertas líneas interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento.

– Ya vale Kuro, si te paras, vamos a por comida – Si, su interacción era más "humana" con un gato que con otra persona. Rascó la cabeza del gato que estaba en su cabeza para que no se pusiera a pedir comida. Paseando por el pueblo muchos susurraban la presencia del forastero que venía al festival... después de todo, generalmente las visitas eran por costumbre, pero siendo un forastero solitario desconocido, surgen las teorías de conspiración.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual el peliplata decidió ignorar a las personas y guiarse por su olfato al local de comida más cercano.

– (No me vendrá mal conocer el terreno antes de comprar la casa) – El futuro habitante de la clase pensó con calma mientras se valía del poder de su olfato para guiarse por las calles hasta el local más cercano...

.

* * *

{Ciudad de Kinohase}

.

Había sido un viaje poco placentero, había estado planeando una serie de rutas para investigar y obtener información sobre el akatsuki... la verdadera amenaza criminal, era una amenaza para las naciones elementales y tenían a Naruto como un objetivo a capturar, algo que debía evitar.

Por desgracia, la presión por parte del señor feudal hacia la quinta Hokage, provocara una pequeña pausa para realizar esta investigación.

No era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad, un lugar lleno de corrupción era también un excelente lugar para el tráfico de información, al fin y al cabo, la información era una poderosa arma y tenía personas que tenían una gran cantidad de información... ¿Qué más daba a quien la vendían? Solo buscaban llenarse los bolsillos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, algo llevaba desconcertando al visitante una vez pisó el suelo de la ciudad, el aire parecía mucho más calmado, libre del nivel excesivo a podredumbre.

Aún no había llegado a poder ver la "zona cero" pero las calles, aún con lo que sucedió y la crisis real en la ciudad, y las personas parecían mucho más... ¿felices?

Era cierto que se ha librado de un canalla, ¿Pero... a tal punto podía cambiar?

Esta pregunta se magnificaba a medida que se acercaba a la zona cero, donde se rumoreaba que la nueva alcaldesa había creado la nueva oficina y era el momento en el que Jiraiya el galante lograba sacar algo de información.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa}

.

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que llegó a la población y por el momento se sentía un poco sorprendido, sin tener en cuenta la curiosidad de los lugareños, el estado del lugar era algo realmente curioso.

Ni una pega para que Kuro estuviera comiendo dentro del local, una preparación alimenticia bastante decente y por la poca información obtenida, no había criminales en la zona. Tal vez, solo tal vez... ¿Había encontrado el lugar perfecto? El nivel de vida no sería muy alto debido a lo simple que era la población y luego los impuestos del señor feudal, pero al menos entraba dentro del rango de lo esperado.

Incluso puede que esté fuera de lo común, pero el tiempo lo dirá.

– Veo que ya ha comido. – La voz de un señor mayor llamó la atención del peliplata, el anciano caminaba un poco encorvado, dando la impresión de medir solo metro y medio. Las arrugas eran notables, pero destacaba una sonrisa amplia, tal vez una sonrisa un poco excesiva.

– Fue un viaje largo, necesitaba llenar el estómago. – Alastor respondió con calma sin cambiar su expresión, su mente aún estaba en conflicto: No sabía si calmarse y relajarse o mantenerse alerta por si acaso, cualquier cosa extraña – Supongo que tú eres el de la inmobiliaria. – Tras una pequeña pausa, el anciano asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio, después de todo la sonrisa del anciano era notable y solo había un motivo posible.

– Tienes bueno ojo, supongo que por ese motivo te has interesado en la mansión. – La declaración del vendedor solo provocó una reacción leve en la ceja de comprador.

– ¿Mansión? Por el precio que vi en el periódico, pensé que sería un piso simple. – Alastor respondió en un tono un tanto desconfiado, al fin y al cabo, en ningún caso posible era el hecho de una mansión en tal precio.

– Bueno, digamos que han reducido los gastos en la familia, pero en su situación actual les es imposible mantener el lugar. – El anciano respondió con una sonrisa, pero era evidente que ocultaba algo.

Era evidente, tenía una trampa y tenía que comprobar el sitio antes de entregar el dinero.

– Si no te importa, me gustaría ver el lugar, después de todo, me gusta saber lo que compro. —era evidente que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

– Por supuesto, una vez entres nunca más saldrás a la calle, seguro que no saldrás ... por lo reconfortante que es, quería decir... –El hombre de la vieja edad respondió amable al principio, pero terminó la frase con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida por el comprador.

.

* * *

{Kinohase}

.

Jiraiya estaba por no decirlo de otra forma, asustado. Por los rumores que tenían oído por la parte de los niños que jugaban por las calles, el causante de la zona cero, solo una única técnica destructiva.

– Esto debe ser una broma. – Jiraiya murmuró por lo bajo al ver que se había formado un gran cráter seguido de una línea con la misma profundidad y tenía una longitud considerable. Para ocasionar una técnica así, se debe a alguien extremadamente fuerte y eso era lo realmente preocupante. No había nadie capaz de esto, incluso en la lista de la organización de Akatsuki… Tenía información sobre todos los miembros a excepción del líder y su mano derecha.

El sabio sapo se dio un pequeño masaje en la sien al pensar en la organización criminal, después de todo, tras investigar la zona, se planteó que la base de Akatsuki podría estar en ese lugar.

Tomando la decisión de no perder más tiempo, decidió que era mejor ir directo al origen y preguntar a la nueva alcaldesa.

Solo esperaba que el causante de todo no sea un enemigo de Konoha. Teniendo en cuenta la destrucción del lugar, es posible que tuviera una cuenta pendiente o similar… Raro es que alguien con una capacidad así salve una ciudad sin pedir algo a cambio.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa}

.

No había llegado a leer todo el artículo, pero no se imaginaba que su próxima morada sería así, tal vez algo menos elegante teniendo en cuenta el precio…

Y aún con la distancia que tenía respecto a la zona céntrica de Hinamizawa, era una mansión enorme.

– ¿Este es el lugar? – Alastor preguntó de forma seca con una ceja levantada al ver lo grande que era el edificio

–Si, con el jardín es una morada de 600 metros cuadrados, en la parte trasera hay un terreno libre de 200 metros cuadrados en el cual usaban de jardín. Como puedes ver, la casa tiene un total de 3 plantas, un sótano y un trastero en la parte más elevada. – El señor explicó al detalle de forma animada la composición del edificio, el cual ya fue imponente de por sí... y aunque la casa estuviera ligeramente en ruinas debido a la falta de mantenimiento por parte de los dueños, tenía muchas posibilidades debido al terreno.

Era realmente una ganga.

– Ya veo, es bastante grande... me supongo que los dueños vivían en otra casa y mantener el edificio en condiciones era algo difícil. –El peliplata respondió con calma, tal vez esta era la causa de que el vendedor estaba nervioso. Seguramente los impuestos para el lugar más el dinero en contratar a un personal para mantener en óptimas condiciones la extensión del lugar serian considerables.

– Si... exacto... – El vendedor respondió de forma rápida, un signo evidente el cual indicaba que tenía más información de la que mostraba, pero seguramente no era un gran problema.

– ¿La estructura tiene normativa de restauración? – Alastor preguntó al hombre, el cual se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

– No... este edificio no está protegido por ninguna ley de conservación, puede hacer las reformas que desee siempre y cuando esté dentro del terreno que compres – El anciano contestó a la pregunta un poco sorprendido, no se imaginaba que alguien supiera que este tipo de edificios estuvieses protegidos por la ley para evitar modificaciones, al final y al cabo, no solo era antiguo, también estaba construido con el diseño de unas tierras lejanas.

– Me la quedo. – El pelí plata respondió de forma seca, sacando lo que parecía una gran bolsa de dinero. Una bolsa para el viaje con la cantidad exacta de la compra. El anciano miró sorprendido por la preparación del dinero y la falta de conocimiento para comprobar el lugar antes de tomar la decisión de comprar la mansión.

– Oh, increíble... es magnífico, ahora solo hace falta que firmes y la mansión al igual que los terrenos pasarán a ser de tu propiedad. (No va a durar ni una semana, ke, ke, ke) – Con un ligero gesto de aprobación, ambos fueron al centro de la localidad para firmar el registro. Alastor sonrió ligeramente al saber que probablemente, haya encontrado un lugar donde vivir en paz.

El tiempo en que la luna esté llena de felicidad, en lugar de buscar su venganza era un hogar donde poder vivir en paz.

Poco sabía que su destino estaba condenado a no poder disfrutar de la paz, ahh... la maldición de la narrativa.

Siempre termina saliendo mal...

.

* * *

{Kinohase, alcaldía}

.

– ¿No eres un poco joven para ser alcaldesa? – Jiraiya preguntó sin ningún tapujo tras tener una nueva sorpresa ante él, la ahora alcaldesa frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta, era obvio que no tenía una gran intención de aceptar la visita, pero debido a la reputación de la persona que había venido era algo que no se podía omitir.

– ¿Y no eres un poco mayor para seguir activo? – La joven respondió con su propia pregunta la cual sacó una ligera risa en el sabio sapo el cual lo tomó con gracia.

– Buena forma de responder – Jiraiya evitó lo que sería la frase más evidente que hubiera pronunciado en esta situación, pero debido a que tenía que sacar información debía intentar mantener oculto su galante estilo, me refiero a su faceta de super pervertido.

– Supongo que la visita no es solo para conocer a la nueva encargada de la ciudad – La alcaldesa dijo sin ningún rodeo, realmente la presencia de un shinobi en la zona no era realmente de su agrado y por desgracia parecía emitir esa aura a su alrededor.

– Si, es agradable ver como este lugar se recupera de una forma tan rápida y además con una visión de crecimiento increíble, como las cenizas de un fénix... aunque en este caso se quedaría un poco corto, ¿No le parece así, Amanda-dono? – Jiraiya mencionó el estado actual de la ciudad como algo positivo, intentando parecer lo más relajado posible, evaluando el terreno de la conversación para poder sacar la máxima cantidad de cartas posible en la partida de información.

– Es cierto y he de admitir que no es gracias a ustedes – Amanda replicó con algo de molestia en sus palabras. Jiraiya no pudo evitar por un momento una ligera cara neutra en la que evitaba a toda costa eliminar su expresión alegre.

Por más que quisiera debatir esa parte, ella tendría la razón. Durante años habían tenido corrupción, pero Konoha no había movido ni un solo dedo para ayudar. Era obvio que era por causa del señor feudal, al menos en gran parte era la razón. No hacía falta mencionar que dar esta excusa estaba totalmente descartada pues las cosas irían peor.

– Bueno, lo importante es que ahora las cosas van de forma maravillosa y es gracias a su acción en el desarrollo de la historia de esta ciudad. – Jiraya intentó desviar las palabras afiladas de la alcaldesa con la clásica estrategia del "pasado, pasado está" pero no parecía dar el brazo a torcer.

– Claro, lo único que quiere Konoha es conocer la ubicación del causante de nuestra libertad para "invitarlo a sus filas" o quitarlo de la lista de problemas, ¿No? – Amanda se sorprendió de sí misma antes de taparse la boca ante la sonriente expresión de Jiraiya la cual se notaba cierto toque de victoria.

– Así que es cierto que solo una persona se encargó de todo esto, ¿Podrías darme algo más de información? – El maestro de espionaje de Konoha preguntó de forma directa.

Amanda se maldijo a sí misma, ella no tenía verdadera madera de política, no confundan con dirigir el desarrollo de la ciudad. Había dejado escapar un trozo de información perfecto para arrastrar el hilo el cual Jiraiya tiraría fácilmente, lo peor es que era un sannin y no tenía ningún guarda capaz de aguantar si quiera contra un chunin por lo que tendría las cosas difíciles.

Por dentro solo esperaba que esto no tuviera repercusiones futuras.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa}

.

– He de admitir que está en buenas condiciones. – Alastor mencionó con tranquilidad mientras miraba los muebles y el estado del lugar en general. Al mismo tiempo sujetaba a Kuro para que no se escapara y este comenzase a "explorar" la casa con posibles "accidentes" de la decoración, no es que no se fiara, pero era un gato.

– Está en óptimas condiciones para ser vendida. Espero que los muebles del lugar sean de su agrado. – El anciano vendedor se frotó las manos con una sonrisa amable, aunque poco a poco parecía crecer un nerviosismo en él.

– Interesante, después de todo si no tienen dinero para conservar la casa, han realizado un gran esfuerzo para mantenerla así. Supongo que al ser un pueblo pequeño vuestra compañía habrá ayudado. – El peliplata analizó el caso, dando un pequeño "voto de fe" creyendo en el tópico de los pueblos pequeños.

– Me halaga señor, supongo que todos ponen su esfuerzo. – Poco a poco se iba notando el aumento de los nervios en el vendedor y en esta ocasión ya no sería tan fácil de ocultar.

– ¿Tienes prisa? – Alastor preguntó con una mirada curiosa, después de todo no es normal que alguien tenga una expresión así tras lograr una venta "complicada".

– Bueno, hoy es un día importante en el pueblo y he quedado con mi familia... mis nietos están ansiosos de celebrar el festival todos juntos. – Una risa nerviosa acompañó al final de la "explicación" cosa a la que el peliplata asintió la cabeza en comprensión.

– Cierto, por lo que vi... hay una festividad importante del pueblo, siento haber concertado la cita para la compra de la casa justo este día. Si lo desea, puede irse ya, me encargaré de terminar el tour por mi cuenta – La disculpa intentaba ser algo sincera, después de todo, los pueblos son pequeños y aunque le gustara la tranquilidad no quería ser el nuevo vecino "sin corazón"... sería una molestia.

Más veloz de lo que se había esperado, el señor de avanzada edad abandonó el lugar dejando al nuevo inquilino "solo con su mascota".

– Bueno Kuro, creo que es hora de organizar un poco la casa. – Alastor habló con un tono tranquilo mientras el pequeño animal saltó al suelo tras realizar un pequeño maullido, para a continuación empezar a moverse a las habitaciones.

– No Kuro, la habitación más grande no es para ti. – El peliplata respondió sin perder los nervios, el gato ya se había alejado bastante y solo se escuchó un sonido del animal haciendo que el comprador de la vivienda resoplase.

– Tampoco eres el dueño de la casa... mejor me pongo a organizar las cosas. – Sin embargo, al ver la hora en el reloj de la entrada decidió que era mejor dejarlo para el próximo día.

.

* * *

{Al día siguiente, ruta del bosque}

.

Jiraiya no había descansado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Konoha para informar a Tsunade, tenía pensado haber ido directamente a lograr obtener información en la base de Akatsuki pero esto podía ser algo importante a tener en cuenta.

Puede que fuera una civil de la que había sacado la información, pero sumado a algunos testigos, era obvio que no era ninguna broma el que una sola persona se encargara de la zona.

En sí, no había ningún problema de sus acciones, casi le daría un premio por haber hecho lo que el no pudo debido a la burocracia...

El problema residía en que, teniendo tal nivel de habilidad, era un completo desconocido.

Nadie en las naciones elementales aparece como alguien adulto de la nada con lo que podría catalogarse como un individuo de rango S o superior, virtualmente era imposible. Incluso los miembros de Akatsuki, al menos de los que tenía información, habían ido cosechando experiencia a lo largo del tiempo hasta convertirse en lo que son ahora.

No tenía ninguna afiliación, que el supiera, no sabía sus orígenes y lo peor es que no se sabía si tiene algún posible plan futuro.

Y siendo el poseedor de una gran red de información, al sabio sapo le parecía algo inaudito.

Solo esperaba dos cosas: Que los Shinobi de Konoha no se enfadaran y que Akatsuki no se entere de su existencia...

quien sabe lo que pasaría si trataran de contratarlo.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa, unas horas antes}

.

Recién amanecía, un nuevo día comenzaba y era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra.

Había sido una larga tarde, pero había estado ordenando a la antigua usanza... nada de poderes ni habilidades especiales. Aunque fuera un poco más tedioso, quería recordar los inicios de su nuevo hogar.

La casa era bien grande y apenas había logrado organizar un par de habitaciones.

Con un amplio bostezo, el peliplata se levantó de la cama con pocas ganas de hacer cosas productivas. Pero lo primero es lo primero, el desayuno... de Kuro.

– ¿Pero qué...? –Alastor se quedó parado, su sueño había sido sustituido por un aumento de la molestia a niveles considerables.

Era algo inaudito e imperdonable, la habitación que ordenó con tanto empeño... había vuelto a su estado original, como si no hubiera hecho ninguna intervención en el lugar.

Al inspeccionar más de cerca tras haber salido ligeramente del shock y del mar humor, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

La causa no era natural, después de todo, no es posible que si alguien hiciera este tipo de bromas fuera capaz de añadir la misma cantidad de polvo que había antes de hacer la limpieza.

– No, no creo que sea lo que pienso– Alastor negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se le ocurría la mejor forma de comprobar la pequeña teoría que apenas cubría un ligero hueco en su vasta colección de posibles causas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una silla del lugar y la movió al otro extremo de la habitación. Sin esperar a las posibles reacciones, se limitó a ir a por algo de comer.

.

* * *

{Konoha, sala Hokage}

.

Tras una pila de papeles completamente cumplimentada se encontraba una agotada Tsunade intentando buscar su botella de sake, botella que fue confiscada por Shizune hace unas horas sin que la Senju se diera cuenta.

Al menos, por fin había logrado terminar la tanda de formularios y por fin podría descansar.

– ¡Tsunade! – El grito que vino de la ventana hizo que la líder de la aldea diera una fuerte reacción, causando que la pila de papeles cayera y perdiera el orden que tanto había costado realizar.

Ante esto, el trauma en la nieta de Hashirama, solo podía reaccionar de una sola forma posible.

– ¡JIRAIYA! – Tsunade exclamó con furia, tomando del cuello al recién llegado maestro de espías y lanzando a este al centro de la sala para darle una lección que no olvidaría.

Y seguramente una paliza por seres controlados por un doujutsu legendario sería una nimiedad en comparación.

Pues tras varios momentos de agonía, la alumna del difunto Hiruzen detuvo su actividad a modo de "explícate o lo pasarás peor"

No hacía falta decir que tras escuchar la noticia de Jiraiya, la expresión de Tsunade era digna para pintar un cuadro.

Solo esperaba que ningún shinobi de Konoha cabreara a esta persona.

.

* * *

{Hinamizawa}

.

– Realmente fue un buen desayuno. – Alastor habló con calma mientras daba unos toques al estómago, había saciado el apetito con calma y su compañero felino parecía tener la misma expresión.

Seguramente, tras realizar unos pocos retoques más, comenzaría a explorar más el pueblo en busca de muebles nuevos para decorar y tal vez un oficio para conseguir fondos.

Es posible que con el espacio de la casa, sería capaz de crear una pequeña plantación, pero no quería vivir solo de vegetales.

Todo parecía estar marchando como debía ser, nada fuera de lo normal. El pueblo parecía amable, no había rastro de shinobi, no parecía haber cosas raras y la silla había vuelto sola a la posición original.

Sí, todo estaba...

–¿QUÉ? – Fuera de su expresión tranquila, el peliplata exclamó al ver como la silla había cambiado de posición. Uno pensaría que tal vez haya sido un ladrón u alguien indeseado, sin embargo, había dejado un pequeño "indicador" por si acaso entraba alguien, cosa que no había sucedido y obviamente Kuro no había sido por:

A- Estaba con él durante el desayuno

B- No es capaz de mover muebles... todavía.

Era algo obvio para cualquiera la respuesta, ahora tenía sentido el precio bajo, las extrañas frases y expresiones del vendedor. Solo había una explicación: La casa estaba encantada.

Para él, no era algo nuevo... el toparse con un fantasma o un grupo de fantasmas, ya se había encontrado con estos seres anteriormente. La sorpresa podría decirse que es debido a que de todas las casas que podía haber comprado, justo va y compraba la que estaba embrujada…

– De acuerdo Kuro, parece que aquí tenemos un pequeño dilema – Alastor habló con calma al gato el cual estaba a su lado, es más, le miraba como si realmente estuviera escuchando algo importante, cuando en realidad, simplemente fingía para recibir un premio en más comida por hacer caso.

– ¿Somos los ocupas o somos los propietarios? – El peliplata preguntó de forma calmada mientras buscaba ciertos elementos en los cajones de la comida.

– Por un lado, parece que, en esta casa, hay un grupo de seres que llevan viviendo un largo periodo de tiempo en este lugar y ahora un par deciden invadir "su territorio" – Alastor sonrió ligeramente al sacar del armario el bote que estaba buscando y pasaba a acercarse al marco de las ventanas.

– Por el otro lado, he pagado por la casa al anterior dueño legal por la propiedad por lo que en mi opinión...– Con calma empezó a rociar el contenido del bote por los marcos de las ventanas de la casa con gran delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo con rapidez y, en cuestión de momentos, todos los marcos que estuvieran conectados al exterior estaban cubiertos por lo mismo: Sal.

– Es momento de que el casero hable con los inquilinos y las normas de convivencia – Alastor declaró en medio del salón con un tono ligeramente autoritario.

Fue a raíz de esas palabras que la temperatura del lugar comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, Kuro tuvo que resguardarse en la cabellera del peliplata para intentar obtener algo de calor.

Destellos de personas algo demacradas comenzaron a surgir de diferentes puntos del lugar, alternando la posición sin pausa y poco a poco formando lo que parecía una formación en círculo, rodeando a los dos seres que aún conservan un corazón latente.

Una vez cerrado el círculo, un destello reveló al que parecía el espíritu más "intelectual" del grupo.

– Creo que has comprendido mal el concepto de la sal, se supone que se debe poner por las habitaciones para que no podamos entrar – El espíritu habló con un tono tétrico con algo de burla, para algunos de lugar fue alarmante que empezara a usar la sal, pocos sabían de los efectos de esta y eso significaba que la nueva víctima era un cazador... sin embargo, por la forma de usar la sal, la idea quedó descartada, dejándolo en un aficionado.

– Pues yo creo que el que no lo comprende eres tú. No he puesto la sal para que no podáis entrar, es para que no podáis escapar. – Alastor crujió los puños mientras respondía con una voz carente de emoción, como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo y teniendo en cuenta la situación para los fantasmas este personaje estaba totalmente loco.

Fantasmas ingenuos.

.

* * *

{Konoha}

.

– Es un poco precipitado, un contacto me ha informado de la posible base de Akatsuki. – Jiraiya informó a su antigua compañera de equipo la cual estaba en la mesa sin decir ni una palabra, solo mantenía una expresión ligeramente sombría la cual no parecía estar muy conforme con el desarrollo de la conversación.

– Así que he decidido infiltrarme en Amegakure y obtener el máximo de información posible.– El sabio sapo declaró sus intenciones, era imperativo tomar la iniciativa. En estos momentos, Naruto estaba marchando al campo de batalla donde el grupo de Shikamaru y Kakashi enfrentaban al dúo de la organización que había terminado con la vida del hijo del tercer Hokage.

Hidan y Kakuzu eran en teoría "inmortales" pero sabían que no eran los miembros más fuertes y esa era la causa por la que Jiraiya quería ir a investigar.

– Maldita sea Jiraiya– La quinta Hokage golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que la botella de sake en la mesa levitara durante unos segundos antes de volver a su posición –. Con todo lo que está sucediendo, no podemos arriesgarnos. Es demasiado peligroso. – La nieta de Mito Uzumaki expresó su desacuerdo con la idea del escritor pervertido, el cual suspiró con cansancio antes de adoptar una mirada fría.

– Tsunade, es serio... Akatsuki es la principal amenaza, Naruto está en peligro por el biju que lleva en su interior. Ya es demasiado peligroso el dejarlo suelto, ni hablemos de que lo estamos mandando a la batalla contra ese mismo grupo – El sabio sapo tomó un ligero trago de aire para proseguir con lo que parecía ser su punto de vista–. Además, está ese extraño tipo que podría llegar a ser una amenaza mayor, solo sabemos tres cosas... La primera es su nombre y una ligera descripción de su aspecto, la segunda es algo alarmante... nunca ha pertenecido a ninguna aldea shinobi, es más, al parecer tiene algo de repulsión a nuestra profesión y lo más preocupante... – Jiraiya paró unos momentos antes de seguir, la maestra en justus médicos alzo una ceja. El invocador de sapos solo le había dado dos datos en su explicación y generalmente, en estos casos no suele ocultar nada.

Hasta que vio que Jiraiya miraba en todas las direcciones, comprobando que nada ni nadie estuviera espiando desde las sombras, o mejor dicho, desde la raíz de Konoha.

– No lo tengo confirmado, pero de ser cierto sería algo realmente preocupante – Jiraiya dudaba en contar el pedazo de información que obtuvo de casualidad–. El bar donde estuvo este "Alastor" antes de encontrarse con la nueva alcaldesa, está regentado por una ex-shinobi. Estuvo en el escuadrón de reconocimiento, la superviviente de la misión en Yukio de hace 4 años.– Jiraiya intentó poner en situación a su superior, Tsunade no tardó en recordar a la persona que mencionaba, era una kunoichi de alto calibre, una que se basaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo... pero su especialidad que resaltaba era su habilidad de sensor.

– Si, fue una lástima que se retirase. – Tsunade expresó, dejando continuar al Sanin.

– Pues... según sus palabras... este sujeto, no parecía tener chakra.

.

* * *

{Residencia fantasmal}.

.

– Parece que tenemos una gran cantidad de fantasmas. – Alastor declaró con calma mientras contemplaba como aumentaba el número de espíritus que había dentro del lugar.

Ciertamente era difícil alcanzar ese número de espíritus en el mismo lugar, siempre y cuando no hubiera sido construido sobre un cementerio de personas que habían muerto de forma violenta.

Uno de los fantasmas arremetió con velocidad contra el peliplata, el cual solo giró levemente para evadirlo y golpearlo con una barra de hierro lo cual causó que desapareciera de la habitación.

– ¿Vamos a seguir con el juego o ya captaron el mensaje? – Alastor preguntó con un tono tranquilo y con la intención de no pelear, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de destrozar por accidente la casa.

– Parece que sabe bastante de nuestra clase, pero estás solo y por mucho que quieras, un simple humano no puede con una horda de nosotros. – El fantasma que hacía de "líder" respondió mientras parpadeaba de un lugar a otro.

La cantidad de espíritus parecía haber detenido su incremento, eso significaba que todos estaban ahí. El pobre Kuro tembló ligeramente y al expulsar un poco de aliento, este parecía congelarse en el aire.

Esta vez, dos fantasmas se lanzaron contra el intruso que ahora había movido la cabeza de manera sombría, acto seguido soltó la barra de hierro lo que causó que los espíritus que estaban por atacar fuera con más motivación ahora que la única causa de dolor se había ido.

La sonrisa se esfumo al explotar tras dividirse en dos.

Ninguno en el lugar se esperaban lo que había visto, nunca antes habían presenciado algo así con un humano el cual parecía tener un aura oscura en ambas manos.

– ¿Quién dijo que yo era humano? – Alastor preguntó de forma seca mostrando un aura de autoridad.

– A diferencia de los métodos clásicos, no tengo que quemas vuestros huesos u objetos atados a este mundo, simplemente puedo destrozar vuestra esencia y sinceramente... con este método no sé si podréis ir al cielo o al infierno, ¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? – Los fantasmas se quedaron en el lugar con una expresión nerviosa, los que parecían menos agresivos al resto intentaron marcharse del lugar y terminaban chocando contra la barrera creada por la sal.

– Bueno, ¿Qué me dicen? – Alastor preguntó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que Kuro levantaba la pata en señal de victoria.

.

* * *

{30 minutos más tarde}

.

– Alastor-sama, la última habitación ya ha sido ordenada – El fantasma que había sido la voz cantarina del grupo anunció con un toque de nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

– Buen trabajo, parece que no está mal tener a unos cuántos compañeros de piso – El peliplata respondió con una voz tranquila mientras observaba un panfleto de muebles en oferta. Si, cuando decía compañeros de piso, se refiera a simples subordinados.

Lo mejor es que no tenía que hacer nada de trabajo político.

– Veo que ya has encontrado tu zona de confort– El peliplata miró sin pestañear a su compañero felino el cual estaba hecho una bola en lo que parecía un mini colchón/trono rodeado de comida premium felina... el ronroneo delataba su felicidad extrema.

Al mismo tiempo que se desarrollaba la escena, los fantasmas no habían parado de trabajar. Eran un ejército maldito de espíritus... el pueblo había creado una maldición que acumulaba prácticamente la totalidad de las almas de los fallecidos con algo de impureza en esta mansión a causa de un loco que no quería dejar marchar a su familia y eso fue hace más de cien años por lo que la cantidad acumulada era similar al número de habitantes del pueblo.

Sin embargo, aquí estaban, sirviendo a un ser que podía con ellos sin siquiera molestarse en poner algo de empeño en la labor.

Si pudieran, se escaparían de la casa, pero la sal por el momento les impedía escapar. Aun así, el rango de libertad fuera de la casa era limitado debido a que estaban atados a la casa y mientras esta existiera, no podían descansar en paz.

¿Cabe mencionar que los fantasmas no pueden destruir el lugar a causa de la maldición?

Por lo que auto destruirse no era una posible opción.

– ¿Has oído eso? – Alastor preguntó al escuchar un sonido el cual le resultaba ligeramente familiar, Kuro a penas respondía de la felicidad en la que se encontraba.

Por lo menos, no era el único que estaba escuchando el sonido cada vez más cercano y potente, los espíritus también lo escuchaban.

–¿Qué...? – Un espíritu que cargaba el último mueble observó como la pared parecía desintegrarse para dar paso a lo que parecía una especie de shuriken de viendo girando a altas velocidades con lo que parecía una esfera brillante en el centro.

El extraño shuriken había llegado con menos fuerza de lo que había sido originalmente y a cada paso se iba haciendo más débil, pero no por ello siguió su ruta destrozando todo en línea recta, en concreto, los pilares maestros del lugar...

Y solo podía llevar todo esto a un resultado posible:

La casa se derrumbó en escombros.

.

– ...– El peliplata se quedó de piedra, no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder, su ojo estaba empezando a conseguir un ligero tick nervioso.

Kuro estaba mirando a su alrededor, asustado al ver que SU palacio ya no estaba mientras que los fantasmas lloraban de alegría y uno a uno, desaparecían para encarar su destino ya sea el cielo o el infierno... cualquiera sería mejor que vivir como "inquilino" de la mansión derruida de Alastor. Al fin y al cabo, con el lugar destruido, la maldición se había ido.

Un shuriken de viento que destroza todo a su paso.

La distancia que debe haber recorrido para perder fuerza y no terminar en una explosión esférica que hubiera causado más daños.

El que solo hay una persona que es capaz de realizar esa técnica.

El perder su nuevo hogar ahora que había conseguido mano de obra gratuita... todo esto, hizo que el calmado Alastor realizara lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría.

Tomó aire y...

.

* * *

{Base de Akatsuki}.

.

Las paredes retumbaron al punto de que ciertos trozos de roca cayeron del techo ante la mirada atónita de los integrantes de la organización que estaban en Amegakure formulando su nuevo plan.

Tras lo que acababan de escuchar, el líder oficial de Akatsuki solo pudo decir una cosa.

– Parece que otra alma ha conocido el dolor, la verdadera paz está más cerca. – El pelinaranja con piercings dijo con calma y se quedó callado unos segundos.

Miró a su amiga de la infancia y compañera de la organización, como si esperara que dijera algo.

Su constante mirada parecía no afectar en esta ocasión por lo era posible que se quedara sin poder decir algo que le encantaba. Ante todo esto, y saliendo de la sorpresa del semejante grito/insulto que parecía haber retumbado en todo el continente, Konan rodó los ojos antes de hacer su clásica acción.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Konan preguntó mientras mira Pain el cual a pesar de su mirada estoica era evidente que Nagato estaba sonriente ante la próxima acción.

– Porque soy dios. – Complejo de Batman...

.

* * *

{Mansión en ruinas}

.

Tras haber expresado sus emociones durante un breve periodo de tiempo, causando que todos los habitantes quedaran temporalmente quietos ante la demostración de emoción del peliplata... este llegó a una conclusión.

– Se acabó, me largo de este sitio.

.

* * *

.

Y sí, aquí termina el capítulo...sí, ese era un rasen shuriken fallido (sé que los intentó lanzar tras la muerte de Jiraiya pero… meh)

Ahora es cuando se va a realizar un punto de cambio total en la historia, conste que tenía pensado llevarlo a otro universo totalmente diferente y que seguramente encajaría por el color de pelo, pero no sé si realmente triunfaría esa historia, me refiero al mundo de Nier Automata... un juegazo en toda regla que llega al kokoro (sobretodo si juegas con el doblaje en japones)

Pues nada, el próximo capítulo irá mejorando, será escrito en menos tiempo y espero que os guste. (La escritura empezará este fin de semana)

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión en referencia a la historia que por cierto, pronto cambiará de categoría debido al cross over.

Capítulo 3: Kuoh.

.

.

* * *

Y, acá Kira. Este cap debió subirse como hace una semana, pero había olvidado que lo tenía por corregir, así que como Bilbo Bolsón haría, me disculpo.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuoh

Normalmente pondría esto en el final del capitulo, tras las notas de Chivo, pero me pareció importante aclararlo antes que nada.

Los capítulos tres y cuatro han estado listos por un buen tiempo, y fue completamente mi culpa e irresponsabilidad que no se publicaran. Y por eso me disculpo con cualquiera que hubieran estado esperando una actualización. Lo lamento.

Para dejar en claro las razones y dar incapie a otra aclaración, les digo, pasaron varias cosas que me hicieron alejarme de fanfiction, al punto de borrar la app y no tocar la página por meses, incluso con mis deberes como moderadora de un foro. Todavía no me recupero, para ser honesta, por lo que ya no beteare los capítulos. Es simplemente demasiado trabajo y requiere mucha energía leer y corregir más de 5k por capítulo. Espero sepan disculpar eso y apreciar el trabajo duro del escritor, sin filtro alguno.

Dicho esto, no espero que me perdonen ni me consideren una víctima de un régimen tiránico de publicación, más tampoco podía dejar las cosas sin aclarar.

Con esto concluido, espero disfruten el capitulo. El siguiente lo subiré en una semana, y el quinto en cuanto me llegue, de ser posible.

.

* * *

.

Si, he aprendido de mis errores, no pienso escribir desde la web... a partir de ahora, escribiré desde el word (aunque esté el riesgo de que se fastidie el pc, por lo que tendré que hacer múltiples copias)

Por el título es obvio que ya saben a el camino que va a tomar la historia y dado que los review son nulos (2 en el primer capítulo con la temática más seria) he decidido que a tomar por saco y volver al estilo random o como lo quieran llamar.

Bueno, si.. he tenido un review aunque en realidad es una sugerencia para realizar un crossover con una animación que no he visto, por lo que difícil veo poder hacer dicho fic.

Para aquellos que hayan leído los dos primeros, habrán notado como la historia ha cambiado a la categoría de crossover, era algo normal y de esperar.

Ahora os dejo con el tercer capítulo.

.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Kuoh

.

Solo quería paz y tranquilidad, nada más.

En su mente, descartando su plan de venganza a lo "Conde de Montecristo" tenía la idea de vivir sin preocupaciones.

Tal vez erradicar cualquier criminal que hubiera en la zona pero solo para que la ciudad fuera más pacífica.

Había estado buscando un hogar, había encontrado una ganga inigualable con personal gratuito pero al final todo se va a la nada a causa de justamente la única persona con la que no quería toparse por el momento, todo sea por el bien del continuo espacio tiempo del canon.

¡Pero no! Tenía que enviar un maldito rasen shuriken para derribar justo la casa del peliplata, como si el universo se aburriera y siempre tenía que suceder algo.

– He tenido suficiente con este mundo, pensé que regresar sería algo agradable... por el tema de la venganza y eso. Si sigo quedándome aquí seguramente termine con todo. – Alastor explicó a Kuro mientras este se acomodaba nuevamente en la cabeza del propietario de la mansión en ruinas, al fin y al cabo, también había perdido su hogar. Todo esto lo explicaba de una forma calmada, intentando mantener la calma... tranquilo pero mortal.

– Agárrate fuerte Kuro, antes de empezar nuestro viaje, tengo una cosa que hacer. – Un aura oscura empezó a rodearlo al mismo tiempo que flexionaba sus rodillas y miraba al cielo en dirección al origen del motivo de la ruina de su morada, era obvio que estaba tomando impulso.

.

{Campo de batalla... momentos antes?}

.

Todos estaban exhaustos tras la batalla con el dúo zombie, Shikamaru había logrado llevarse a Hiddan al bosque y no solo lo había atrapado en una trampa en la que quedaría atrapado, también logró engañarlo para usar la técnica "vudú" y así restar un corazón de la colección de Kakuzu.

Naruto había llegado en el momento más oportuno, tras mucho entrenar, logró mejorar una de sus técnicas añadiendo un elemento o mejor dicho una nueva técnica había sido creada.

Claro que con el exceso de entrenamiento y falta de reposo, causó que fallara en su primer intento... aunque al fallar pasó algo inesperado y que tal vez le serviría para perfeccionar la técnica: el rasenshuriken fallido salió volando.

Al segundo intento lo logró vencer... eso y gracias a un elemento inesperado, un grito que distrajo al miembro de Akatsuki con obsesión al dinero.

– ¿Estás bien Naruto? – Kakashi preguntó a su alumno el cual estaba ahora en el suelo sujetándose el brazo.

– Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño-ttebayo – Naruto sonrió aunque no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de dolor, el rasenshuriken también hacía daño al lanzador si se usaba a quemarropa. Kakashi se percató de esto y en este momento, lo mejor era llevar al Uzumaki cuanto antes a Konoha para que Tsunade revisara el brazo. Aunque él tampoco estaba para echar cohetes

– Vaya Naruto, esa técnica fue impresionante. – Ino felicitó al compañero rubio ante la demostración de habilidad mostrada, combinar la técnica creada por el yondaime con el elemento viento había dado lugar a una técnica devastadora.

Choji asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la kunoichi rubia, sin lugar a duda había sido una gran técnica.

– Aunque hay que reconocer... de no ser por ese extraño grito, tal vez no hubieras logrado acertar en el segundo intento. – El "glotón" del grupo explicó sin ánimo de ofender al Uzumaki. A diferencia de Kakuzu, Naruto no se distrajo por el grito y aprovechó para golpear con su técnica, logrando así su victoria.

– Si... Me pregunto quién puede tener una voz tan potente– Naruto contestó intentando no pensar en la compañera restante del equipo siete, su voz era realmente fuerte, incluso más que sus golpes y eso que había estudiado con Tsunade.

Eso sí, intentó disimular su autoestima dañada al saber que logró la victoria por una distracción de algo desconocido.

Lástima que durase poco esa sensación.

De pronto, lo que parecía una mancha negra a gran velocidad colisionó en el suelo. En concreto al lado de ellos, causando una gran nube de polvo.

– ¿Otro miembro de Akatsuki? – Kakashi exclamó al colocarse en guardia. Por dentro maldecía la mala suerte que tenían, estaban exhaustos y ahora aparecía un nuevo contrincante. No tenía fuerza ni para usar el Kamui y no quería ni intentar evaluar el estado del equipo de esta misión, el resultado sería aún más triste.

– No puede ser verdad. – Chouji murmuró mientras una gota de sudor debido a la preocupación caía de su frente, la situación de Ino era similar, sobre todo porque la intención asesina del ambiente había aumentado.

– ¡Uzumaki! – Una voz llamó al joven jinchurki, el volumen era alto pero al mismo tiempo era calmado y lleno de malas intenciones. Esto solo provocó que el rubio tragase saliva. Además esa voz le parecía familiar, como si la acabase de oír.

Del polvo generado salió, a un ritmo lento pero constante el causante de esta escena. Ninguno se movió del sitio, lo primero que se dieron cuenta era de que el desconocido no portaba el atuendo oficial de akatsuki pero compartían el mismo color de ropa.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, este sujeto agarró del cuello de la chaqueta al discípulo de Jiraiya y sin esperar un segundo más, le propinó un buen golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo que soltaba el agarre, lo que hizo que saliera disparado como una bala de cañón, chocando con la pared de rocas.

Lo más preocupante para Kakashi y el resto, no fue solo ese puñetazo, si no la velocidad que tomó para estar enfrente de este tras el golpe en un solo momento.

Ino estaba a punto de hacer su técnica firma, meterse en la mente del asaltante y luego poder inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este sujeto hizo algo extraño: Señalar al golpeado.

– Escúchame atentamente, grandísimo idiota. – Alastor llamó la atención de Naruto el cual ya estaba recobrando la orientación tras haber sido golpeado con un potente derechazo.

– ¿Es que nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación destruir las casas ajenas? – El que ahora se había convertido en un "sin techo" preguntó al joven shinobi al cual no le permitiría siquiera responder.

– ¿Sabes? Tenía pensado descansar, aplazar mi venganza... tal vez olvidar todo el asunto... Pero tenían que joderme la vida, otra vez ¡Ya perdí la cuenta!. – Este tomó aire, poniendo cara de pocos o ningún amigo.–Más te vale que tu contenedor no me moleste o me encargaré de que TODA la obra de Hagoromo-ossan se vaya a la mierda. ¿Entendiste... Kurama?– Alastor exclamó con una calma absoluta, ninguno de los presentes sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación, más que nada por que el desconocido no parecía querer pelear, solo dejar una amenaza bastante extraña, ya que no tenían ni idea de quien era Hagoromo o Kurama.

Mientras que Naruto no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo que estaba recibiendo una extraña bronca sin sentido, dentro de su sello de ocho trigramas, la cosa era diferente, cierto biju con forma de Kitsune el cual hasta hace un rato no prestaba atención a la batalla de su carcelero, ahora estaba totalmente atento al exterior.

La mente del zorro de nueve colas no sabía como procesar la información que esta recibiendo en este mismo momento, estaba tratando de encontrar un sentido coherente a la situación pero era algo que le resultaba extremadamente complicado ya que no creía lo que estaba viendo (a través de los ojos de Naruto)

–¿Quién eres?– Fue la única frase que se le ocurrió formular, al mismo tiempo, notaba como algo dentro de el se estaba alterando bastante...aunque en realidad esto último era debido al zorro sellado en su interior.

–...– El peliblanco se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su mal genio y pérdida de los nervios había provocado había ocasionado lo que estaba tratando de evitar desde su vuelta a este mundo (Al menos hasta la victoria contra Kaguya). Sin embargo, ya había tomado una decisión.

–Soy la última persona a que deberías cabrear. Pensaba dejarte tranquilo hasta que el naranjito fuera libre... pero vuelve a molestarme y lo sacaré de tus entrañas para cumplir mi retribución. – Naruto se quedó callado completamente al igual que el resto, era evidente que se estaba refiriendo al Kyubi, no parecía trabajar para Akatsuki pero el aura que desprendía podía causar más terror que el duo de zombies de dicha organización.

El extraño peliplata comenzó a alejarse lentamente, sin cortar en un solo momento el aura de destrucción, dejando claro el mensaje, "como me molestes te mato"... provocando que ninguno de los presentes se atreviera a decir siquiera una mísera palabra. Al mismo tiempo, cierta kage de Kirigakure sintió que alguien le había copiado el estilo.

Mientras que en la jaula dentro del aprendiz de sabio sapo, un potente grito resonó en los barrotes. El zorro notaba que el aura era diferente, sin embargo el color de pelo, los ojos, como sabía su verdadero nombre así como el del sabio de los 6 caminos... le era imposible por el paso del tiempo, pero ahí estaba, el sonido de la voz del biju no fue tan potente desde la noche del sellado en su último carcelero.

–¿Alastor? – Naruto pronunció el nombre que no paraba de resonar en su cabeza. No tenía ni idea de quién era el sujeto desconocido, pero no pudo evitar decir ese nombre. Esta mención solo provocó un endurecimiento en la mirada del extraño el cual parecía tener una expresión aún más negativa.

–¿Ahora si me recuerdas?– Alastor preguntó de forma retórica con una voz bastante seca. Ninguno de los presentes decía nada, solo observan intentando entender la situación e intentando actuar en el momento que fuera necesario. Kakashi a diferencia del resto, se había percatado que por la forma de mirar al hablar con su alumno, este desconocido, ahora identificado como Alastor no estaba hablando con el, lo que era mucho más preocupante. – Más te vale pasar encerrado en este chico, porque un día... tu, al igual que los otros 8, pasarán un mal rato– Tras formular la amenaza y sin dar tiempo a nada más, Alastor se marchó de la misma forma en la que vino, dejando a un grupo totalmente desconcertado, un biju totalmente alterado y un Naruto con una gran cantidad de dudas de entre las cuales una había cobrado mayor fuerza.

–¿Por qué me culpa de destruir casas?– El Uzumaki preguntó al resto de grupo el cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la falta de verdadera preocupación por parte de este, de todo lo que podía preguntar o poner en común, formuló la pregunta más tonta. De todo el grupo, Ino parecía ser la primera en salir de la situación de shock.

–¿El rashensuriken fallido?– Ino respondió a su compañero shinobi con lo primero que se le ocurrió, no tardó mucho en que Naruto juntara las piezas y la probabilidad de que las palabras de la kunoichi fueran la respuesta correcta era una realidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo en comprender lo que acababa de suceder:

De la nada, aparece una persona que no conocen de una forma bastante extraña, no parecía emitir chakra pero emitía un aura que indicaba que era alguien a temer y por como hablaba era como si conociera al zorro y tuviera algún tipo de rencor.

En eso, Kakashi recordó el aviso de Tsunade. ¿Tal vez esta era la persona misteriosa? Por como había actuado, era probable de que no fuera de Akatsuki, podría haber capturado al jinchuriki estando debilitado pero en lugar de ello, simplemente lo amenazó. Sin embargo, había mostrado una intención negativa contra los biju.

Tal vez, esté esperando a que Akatsuki haga el trabajo de sacar a los biju, solo que en lugar de usaros como arma, este parecía querer vengarse.

En la mente del copy ninja, se había marcado la ruta de acción.

–De acuerdo, volvamos a Konoha. Tenemos que recuperarnos y el brazo de Naruto no tiene buen aspecto... además debemos informar de todo lo sucedido.– Kakashi informó el grupo el cual asintió con la cabeza con la intención de volver a la villa oculta mientras que la consciencia del biju estaba funcionando a mil por hora.

.

Al mismo tiempo, el perpetrador de las amenazas estaba tomando un rumbo fijo a toda velocidad. Con un único destino en mente: El santuario de Toori.

Para muchos, fue un centro de culto, un lugar que con el tiempo fue olvidado. Alastor no tenía ni idea de la historia de ese lugar, solo sabía que era el lugar donde empezó todo.

El santuario estaba situado en el bosque donde "nació", el mismo bosque de donde fue trasportado al reino de Halkenia y el mismo punto por donde retornó. Había un dato que el no conocía pero acreditaba el significado del lugar... fue el mismo terreno en el que kaguya hizo acto de presencia en este mundo.

Si, ese lugar era un punto caliente dimensional.

Al llegar, se podía contemplar como el paso del tiempo había afectado al lugar, todo estaba en un estado bastante descuidado, sin embargo, los pergaminos no estaban demasiado dañados.

Había sido una odisea lograr volver, tras todo lo que pasó en ese otro lugar solo quería regresar y los métodos que utilizó para abrir la brecha fueron poco ortodoxos.

Disponía de un "regalo" que le permitía jugar con las dimensiones, pero no funcionaba de a forma en la que el pensaba... ahora tenía la capacidad de ir y volver a placer sin ninguna dificultad o requisito... pero no quería retornar a ese mundo, así que tenía que buscar la forma de viajar a un mundo nuevo, un lugar donde olvidarse de todo.

Para regresar a las naciones elementales necesitó de varios materiales: Un poco de su pelo debido a que había estado en dicho mundo, sangre de un santo, una piedra mística, un par de plantas y gracia de ángel... algo de lo que no disponía.

Por tanto, tendría que leerse los pergaminos para buscar alguna forma de viajar a un mundo al que no ha estado hasta la fecha...

¿No podía ser demasiado difícil no?

* * *

{Time skip: Konoha}

El viaje de vuelta a Konoha no había resultado muy complicado, estaban exhaustos pero ninguna había caído en combate y además habían vencido a dos miembros más de la organización de akatsuki, por lo que todo había salido bien.

De no ser por el espontáneo que apareció amenazando a Naruto y al Kyubi, esto último era evidente por las palabras que utilizó. Fue preocupante la extraña habilidad que mostró con su forma de desplazarse, sobre todo porque a pesar de que no era un buen sensor, Kakashi no detecto ni una pizca de chakra en el sistema del peliblanco... por lo que pidió a su convocatoria que intentasen captar el olor para un posible intento de rastreo.

Antes de realizar el informe a la Hokage, el ninja copia había esperado a que Tsunade revisara el estado de salud de Naruto, a quién le han prohibido volver a usar la técnica que había mejorado ya que si la usaba a "quemarropa" el rasenshuriken podía dañar seriamente el brazo del shinobi y con pocas probabilidades de recuperación debido a que el ataque dañaba a nivel celular.

Hablando del joven Uzumaki, a pesar de que no se llevaba bien, había intentando contactar con el zorro para buscar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Todo intento resultó ser inútil.

Finalmente, un par de horas más tarde, el jounin aficionado a la lectura del Icha Icha paradise se encontraba frente a la discípula del difunto sandaime para dar su informe.

–Realmente el chico es un talento, ser capaz de luchar con los miembros de Akatsuki y lograr crear una técnica tan asombrosa... – Tsunade sonrió levemente antes de cambiar a una expresión de seriedad.

–Dime Kakashi, la expresión con la que llegasteis no era la de agotamiento tras una dura batalla. ¿Qué ha sucedido – La Kage preguntó al discípulo del yondaime con seriedad y por la reacción que mostraba Kakashi era obvio que algo había pasado durante la batalla.

–Tsunade-sama, quería esperara que trataras al grupo antes de contar lo sucedido...– Kakashi suspiró levemente, quería utilizar las palabras más adecuadas para esta situación. – La batalla contra los miembros de Akatsuki, fue difícil pero terminamos ganando gracias a la técnica de Naruto... bueno, su segundo intento. El primer intento falló al colisionar con una técnica, tropezar y el rasenshuriken salió volando.– Tsunade alzó la ceja intentando imaginar lo que pasó, o dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza para que Kakashi prosiguiera con la historia.

–Más tarde, después de vencer al Akatsuki ... un sujeto aterrizó a altas velocidades, no parecía vestir el uniforme de Akatsuki y por como hablaba solo afianzaba mi suposición.– El shinobi tomó unos segundos para continuar, dejando que Tsunade captara perfectamente todos los detalles que estaba explicando. – Lo único que hizo fue amenazar a Naruto , pero sobretodo al... Kyubi para que lo dejaran en paz, por como empezó su discurso... creo que el rasenshuriken fallido había destruido la casa del sujeto– Tras escuchar esto, Tsunade no sabía si negar con la cabeza por la mala fortuna de las acciones provocadas por el chico o preocuparse porque un desconocido sabía de la condición de jinchuriki.

–¿Qué mas sucedió? – Tsunade preguntó a Kakashi, no era normal que alguien amenazara al grupo y terminara el asunto. Kakashi estuvo unos segundos en pausa, intentando formular una respuesta que no causara un shock por la situación que tuvo poco sentido. – Pues... la verdad es que al terminar de hablar, se marchó. – La cara de Tsunade se quedó sin expresión, ¿Desde cuando alguien que parecía peligroso simplemente aparecía de forma extraña, daba una reprimenda y se marchaba?

–Lo más extraño es que no parecía emitir ni una pizca de chakra y... al parecer el kyubi parecía conocerlo. Tsunade-sama, esta persona parece tener una cuenta pendiente con todos los biju y aunque no parece estar del lado de Akatsuki... es como si estuviera esperando a que la organización extraiga a los biju para luego atacar. – Tsunade empezó a juntar algunas piezas con la información que estaba recibiendo, ahora solo tenía que saber el nombre de la persona que hizo a visita al grupo del usuario del sharingan y de coincidir su teoría, la cosa se pondría seria. Esta persona no tenía intención de atacar a los jinchuriki pero si a los biju por lo que intentar "reclutarlo" para luchar contra Akatsuki era algo imposible.

– Has dicho que el Kyubi lo conocía, ¿Que pasó?– Tsunade preguntó con nerviosismo, si Kakashi había dicho que el zorro conocía a esta persona, significaba que sabían el nombre del sujeto.

– Tenemos que esperar a que Naruto nos explique lo sucedido, pero pienso que el biju no paró de repetir el nombre... más que nada, debido a que Naruto dijo su nombre sin saber si era el nombre correcto, lo preocupante era que esta persona sabía que Naruto había obtenido el nombre gracias al Kyubi. – Kakashi teorizó haciendo que Tsunade tragara saliva, había ganado varios juegos al azar. Al principio tenía miedo de que fuera a causa de la misión de Jiraiya reconociendo el terreno en amegakure pero seguramente toda la buena racha en las apuestas había sido debido al encuentro del equipo del discípulo del yondaime.

Lástima que la aparición de un sapo en la oficina destrozara esa esperanza.

La muerte de Jiraiya y los siguientes eventos en las naciones elementales, por no hablar de su nula actividad en ese mundo... produjo que se olvidaran temporalmente el asunto en relación a este extraño sujeto.

{Santuario Toori}

Habían pasado varios días desde que llegó al lugar olvidado por todos, estudiando al detalle cada uno de los pergaminos en la búsqueda de la clave para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan: Cambiar a otro mundo.

Quería estar en un mundo normal, no una dimensión artificial. Tampoco quería regresar al otro mundo, si no fuera por...

Al final, la mejor forma de encontrar tranquilidad era un mundo diferente.

–De acuerdo Kuro, creo que al fin he encontrado la forma– Alastor habló al gato negro que estaba tranquilo y acurrucado como una bola en lo que parecía un colchón casero.

– Solo tengo que preparar algunos ingredientes y recitar unas palabras para abrir una grieta. – El peliplata explicó el procedimiento sin darse cuenta de que el único ser vivo a parte de él... no le estaba haciendo caso alguno.

–Por lo que en unos minutos estaremos en... ¡Kuro! – Sin perder demasiado la calma, Alastor se molestó al ver como el joven gato no le había estado prestando atención, cosa que ahora había logrado al exclamar su nombre.

Al ver como al fin, lograba la atención deseada, tosió ligeramente para dar paso a proseguir con su monólogo.

– Como decía, en unos minutos crearé una grieta a un mundo diferente al que podremos ir y vivir tranquilos. – Alastor terminó con una ligera sonrisa imaginando ese objetivo cumplido, cosa que hizo que el gato hiciera un maullido el cual se podía traducir sin dificultad.

– ¿Cómo que sería aburrido? – Alastor alzó la ceja ante la "pregunta" del felino, cosa que tenía una respuesta preparada. – Es obvio que eres joven, estar siempre en constante alerta, pensando en cómo terminará el día es algo agotador. Ir a un lugar donde no te molesten, poder vivir de forma normal sin preocuparte de estar envuelto en una pelea por la existencia de la creación... es un verdadero placer. –Alastor respondió con convicción, en realidad quería acabar con la corrupción del mundo y hacerlo un lugar mejor, pero el ya estaba cansado de tanta batalla.

Ante esto, otro maullido resonó en la sala, causando una ligera crispación en el buscador de la tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué vaya a donde vaya siempre me meteré en problemas? – Alastor preguntó al gato el cual respondió con un movimiento adorable de cabeza el cual se traducía en un simple "si".

– Da igual, solo tengo que leer estas extrañas palabras y listo...veamos... etxetta..ehh, etxera? – Alastor empezó a intentar leer mentalmente el conjuro y cada vez le costaba más entender algunas frases.

– ¿Le grille? ¿Qué es eso? – El peli plata negó con la cabeza y empezó a recitar el conjuro lo mejor posible, después de todo... si tenía los "materiales" y las palabras, que importancia podría tener una pronunciación decente.

* * *

{Ubicación desconocida}

.

En un lugar donde el espacio no había fin, un mundo que parecía infinito, dos seres estaban teniendo una disputa la cual tenía una alta posibilidad de acabar en una pelea con una cantidad de destrucción masiva asegurada.

Estos eran los dioses dragones: El gran rojo y Ophis.

Ophis, quería recuperar su tranquilidad, su espacio privado, su hogar. El vacío era su morada y desde hace ya un tiempo, el gran rojo apareció y empezó a vagar por el lugar, rompiendo con la pacífica estadía de Ophis dando a lugar a una constante disputa.

Ambos seres eran dragones con un poder realmente devastador y si sus batallas fueran celebradas en la tierra, esta sería una mísera mota de polvo.

– Márchate de mi casa– Ophis expresó de forma neutra, no es que estuviera molesta (cosa que estaba), simplemente no es buena mostrando emociones.

– Oblígame... oh espera, no puedes. – El gran rojo respondió con una carcajada, el dragón de dragones se jactó ante la situación.

– Además, no cerraste la puerta con llave por lo que es una clara... – El gran dragón cortó su frase al notar una extraña sensación en el lugar, no fue el único que lo sintió.

– Parece ser que alguien más pasa por la puerta sin llamar. – El Dragón se burló ante la aparición de una nueva presencia, pero tan pronto como apareció, dejó el lugar por lo que solo llevaba a la conclusión de que un usuario había realizado un viaje interdimensional.

– El sabe marcharse, no como otros. – Ophis, habiendo sentido levemente la presencia durante un instante respondió con una ceja crispada. Si bien es cierto que internamente estaba más calmada por que el nuevo intruso había dejado el lugar nada más llegar, por otro lado estaba algo desconcertada puesto que había notado parte de la grieta de origen y provenía de una dimensión la cual no conocía de nada.

El gran rojo no había captado ese dato pero al contrario de Ophis, este se fijó en la esencia del fugaz "intruso"

– (Esto se pondrá interesante) – El gran rojo pensó con una sonrisa y para que Ophis no estropease la posible diversión futura decidió volver a increparla para así distraerla.

{ Afueras de una ciudad}

De la grieta dimensional en forma de cicatriz salieron dos formas de vida, de las cuales, la más grande parecía desprender algo de humo y jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo.

– Te lo dije Kuro, con equivalencias opuestas de los materiales requeridos se podía conseguir sin problema. – Alastor se limpió el sudor de la frente, hacía tiempo que no esforzaba pero crear un portal a un mundo desconocido y con métodos fuera de lo común era algo de esperar. A lo lejos podía presenciar lo que parecía la luz nocturna típica de las ciudades.

Sin embargo, esta luz era más potente... más modernidad en la estela que desprendía.

– (¿A caso he vuelto a mi mundo?) – El peliplata se sorprendió al ver en la distancia cada vez con más nitidez lo que parecía ser una ciudad moderna del siglo XXI. Al mismo tiempo, el felino se bajó de su medio de transporte viviente y le echó un largo vistazo, uno realmente largo lo que causó un momento incómodo en su objetivo de visión.

– ¿Qué? – El peliplata preguntó al gato negro el cual no dijo ni miau, simplemente prosiguió con su observación aunque un experto diría que en su mirada se podía ver claramente la expresión de "sin problema, eh?"

Alastor no tardó en darse cuenta en que algo le había pasado para que el gato le estuviera mirando, por suerte había un pequeño lago cerca con el que poder ver mejor su reflejo.

– Oh... –

* * *

.

{1 Año después (POV Alastor)}

Nunca creí que tras tanto tiempo, volvería a estudiar... es extraño.

Resultó que cambiar los ingredientes, la energía usada y el esfuerzo me hizo retornar a la apariencia de un adolescente de 16 años que acababa de empezar la preparatoria (nunca admitiría que la mala pronunciación del conjuro pudo afectar)

Al poco de llegar y asumir con calma mi nueva apariencia, decidí revisar un poco el lugar, sin duda estaba en el mundo "real"... al principio no sabía con certeza si era el mismo mundo en donde vivía mi "yo original" pero se acerca bastante.

Había terminado en Japón, en concreto en un lugar llamado Kuoh... un lugar realmente curioso y que a simple vista parecía tranquilo.

El lugar perfecto para empezar de cero, solo un par de ilusiones en el ayuntamiento para crear documentación falsa: Certificado de nacimiento, una pequeña cuenta bancaria, las cosas básicas...

Por fin podía empezar de cero y si quería una vida llena de paz, debía actuar como alguien normal. Es decir, completar los estudios.

Algo simple, todo hay que admitir. A excepción de las clases de historia, todo era bastante sencillo siempre y cuando descartas la idea de que tengo bastante ventaja frente al resto.

La academia en la que he iniciado mi nueva vida es un poco extraña, hasta hace poco era solo para mujeres pero al parecer ahora es mixta... decidí acudir a este lugar por su prestigio , instalaciones y el nivel académico. Sin embargo, tras un año aún me pregunto quién diseñaría la ropa femenina del lugar.

No es que me quejara pero súmalo a los "pervertidos" que acudieron como hienas salvajes al enterarse de que la academia se volvió mixta y todos los días tendrás un bonito espectáculo.

Siempre y cuando el ver como las chicas del club de kendo dan una paliza a un joven de pelo castaño se considere uno.

.

{POV normal}

– ¡Matsuda, Motohama! – El castaño que había recibido un "juicio divino" gritó con una ligera molestias mientras buscaba a sus dos camaradas.

– Se fueron en esa dirección. – Una voz calmada llamó la atención del castaño el cual localizó de inmediato. Pudo ver como esta persona estaba señalando en dirección al viejo edificio de la escuela mientras mantenía su mirada en un pequeño libro.

– ¿Estabas ahí todo el rato? Podrías haberme ayudado. – El apalizado por el grupo de Kendo femenino preguntó al lector.

– ¿Y recibir una paliza por algo justificado? Lo siento, pero solo podría ayudarte a eliminar la perversión de tu cabeza y tras un año he comprobado que no tienes remedio, Issei. – Tras la respuesta llena de pura verdad, Issei solo pudo responder de una forma: Derramando lágrimas en un rincón imaginario.

– Eso es cruel Alastor. – Issei respondió gimoteando a el peliplata el cual simplemente pasó la página antes de mirar a Issei con una mirada neutra.

– Para eso están los amigos. – Alastor respondió a Issei con calma el cual solo sonrió antes de despedirse para dirigirse a continuación a la ubicación actual del resto de miembros del denominado "trio pervertido".

El peliplata suspiró al ver al joven castaño marchar a toda velocidad, tras un año como compañero de clases... se había acostumbrado un poco a Issei .

– No entiendo cómo puedes ser amigo de esa bestia pervertida. – Una de las chicas del club de kendo preguntó al joven lector peliplateado el cual no dejó de leer el libro.

– En el fondo es un buen chico, solo tienes que restar su pensamiento ero... en el fondo es un buen chico. – Alastor dijo con calma, como si fuera algo normal, sin inmutarse aunque realmente le hubiera gustado decir "el 1% es el único porcentaje de la personalidad de Issei que no piensa en los oopai y me temo que bajará esa cifra" pero por respeto al joven compañero de clase no lo dijo.

– Déjalo, también es un rarito... el misterioso fantasma de kuoh, vámonos Kiyome. – Otra joven del club de kendo sugirió a su compañera la cual asintió y se retiraron del lugar para retornar a sus actividades en el club.

"Misterioso fantasma", el "muro"... tenía algún que otro mote en la academia por su falta de actividad en el intento de socializar.

Durante el primer año casi no interactuaba con nadie en las clases, simplemente se dedicaba a estar tranquilo.

La "amistad" con Issei fue debido a que este último a causa de su rápida fama obtenida como un pervertido y no tenía a muchos con los que pasar el rato... se podría decir que fue una extraña historia que no se mencionará.

Lo de fantasma, era atribuido a su poca actividad social y porque llevaba una capucha de un suéter que tiene debajo del uniforme (cuando supuestamente no se podría usar) por lo que casi no se podía apreciar su cabello plateado y casi nadie ha logrado apreciar bien su rostro. El otro mote había sido obtenido debido a su forma de hablar.

– (Ese área es donde se reúnen, bueno, no es mi problema.) – Alastor pensó en la zona en donde el resto del grupo pervertido se encontraba, el área vieja de la escuela.

Nadie sabía lo que era en realidad, mejor dicho... casi nadie lo sabía.

Ese área era un punto de reunión de demonios o seres parecidos, el peli plata no se había molestado realmente en investigar ya que si no investigaba y se dedicaba a "ser normal" seguramente no le molestarían. Lo que le llevó a deducir que los seres que se reunían debían ser novatos por no detectar a alguien como él aun con su aura enmascarada.

A pesar de no haber investigado en profundidad, tras un año en Kuoh había percibido que no era su mundo de origen. Una pequeña pista clave fue la inexistencia del manga de Naruto, lo curioso es que casi todo lo demás que conocía de su vida pasada era igual a esta realidad.

Otro dato importante fue la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales, es más... en su clase había un alumno que tampoco era humano: Kiba Yuuto, no tenía el ego del Uchiha pero si compartía la pesadilla de las fangirls, algo gracioso de ver. También notó algo en el brazo izquierdo del pervertido de la academia aunque emitía un pulso muy bajo, tal vez inactivo por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

– (En fin, lo que haga es cosa suya) – El sonido de la campana resonó en la academia, dando la señal de que era el momento de regresar a clase.

Una ventaja de que nadie se le acercara ni prestara atención era el poder bajar del árbol de un simple salto como si fuera 2 metros y medio de caída fuera algo normal.

* * *

{Al día siguiente}

– ¡Eres un traidor! – Matsuda exclamó a su ·compañero de armas" y del mismo modo, Motohama seguía los mismo pasos al insultar al castaño en clase antes de que llegara el profesor.

– En vez de quejarse tanto, deberían hacer algo o morirán vírgenes a este paso.– Issei respondió con un pequeño tono de superioridad haciendo que los que le estaban criticando empezaran a revolcarse de lo que parecía envidia.

– (Tal vez debería preguntar, no... solo caería en el juego) – Alastor se limitó a abrir el cuaderno de apuntes y repasar la lista de la compra, hoy era el día de ofertas en puntos que podría gastar el domingo próximo.

Para la desgracia de este, cierto obsesionado con el género femenino se percató del corto momento en el que el peliplata miró la escena, haciendo que se acercara a este con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Seguro de que mueres por saber lo que pasa, ¿No es así? – Issei preguntó mientras movía las cejas para hacerse más interesante, el resto de alumnos, sobre todo las chicas (que son la mayoría) deseaban que llegara ya el profesor.

– No, pero estaré encantado de oírlo si no repites ese movimiento de cejas... nunca más. – El peliplata mencionó con un tono aburrido, realmente no estaba de humor por la mañana, Kuro lo había estado molestando toda la noche y tenía mucho por hacer.

– Siempre igual de amable, pues resulta que...¡Tengo novia! – No hacía falta decir que a muchas chicas se les calló el objeto que tenían a mano (sea sé el estuche, un libro, un spray anti-Issei...), el receptor de la noticia se limitó en parpadear un par de veces como si no se creyera la noticia y en lugar de responder, simplemente empezó a mirar la ventana como si fuera lo más importante, lo que crispó al ya no "soltero" Hyodou.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Issei preguntó molesto ante la extraña forma de actuar del "muro"

– Estaba revisando el estado del mundo... pensaba que era el apocalipsis. Por lo que es una broma o eres alguien que ha suplantado la identidad de Issei, pésimo gusto en el objetivo pero quién soy yo para juzgar. – Alastor contestó con un tono totalmente neutro carente de emoción, lo que causaba que el insulto fuera mucho más hiriente. Rematar que algunas chicas se rieron por la escena causando que la vena en la frente del objetivo de la burla se hinchase.

– ¡Eso duele! Realmente estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿Por qué tienes que actuar así con esa capucha? – Issei gimoteó al final de su queja causando una ligera sonrisa en el peliplata pues le parecía muy extraño que fuera cierto pero por otro lado sabía que Issei no mentiría en algo así.

– Te creo Issei, pero me es raro que lo sea... que tal una apuesta. Si en menos de dos semanas por algún extraño motivo despiertas con una chica en tu habitación dejaré de usar la capucha. – Nuevamente la clase reaccionó ante esto ( sí, aún el profesor no llega) por una parte las chicas estaban realmente furiosas por los comentarios del peliplata pero por otro lado al igual que los pocos chicos en clase reaccionaron con curiosidad pues nadie a excepción de Issei habían visto a Alastor sin la capucha.

– Trato echo – Issei respondió con total determinación al mismo tiempo que su cerebro empezaba a procesar lo que acababa de pasar y el empezar a imaginar el requisito de la victoria solo provocó en este una risita pervertida seguida de un rastro de sangre por la nariz.

– Excelente. – Alastor extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y el castaño cerró la apuesta sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo.

– ¿Ves esta piedra? Si durante el periodo de la apuesta logras el objetivo, el color tornará en rojo y si pierdes... tornará en negro. – El peliplata partió la piedra en dos para que no pareciera trampa por medio de un corte peculiar para que no coincidiera con cualquier otro trozo falso. Algunas chichas negaron con la cabeza por la escena ya que era algo ridículo e imposible.

Sin embargo, cierto rubio estrechó la mirada ante el par que habían montado la escena.

{ Domingo}

– Veamos Kuro, ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan animado? – El maullido del gato parecía responder a la pregunta del peliplata el cual solo suspiró en negación.

– Si, si... hoy ponen en rebaja el deluxe whyskas edición golden. ¿Prometes portarte bien? – Alastor preguntó mientras se ataba las zapatillas para salir al supermercado, Kuro empezó a rascarle la espalda sin el uso de las uñas, demostrando que puede ser "bueno".

– También podrías ir tu... mejor olvida lo dicho, aún no lo estabilizas y seguro que llenas la cesta de cosas absurdas. – El gato negro hizo un puchero tras un instante de pura felicidad al imaginarse lo que podría comprar si fuera en lugar del peliplata.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se fijó en la mitad de la piedra que había preparado para la apuesta, solo de pensar en eso, sacó una ligera sonrisa para luego negar con la cabeza y salir del lugar.

En parte estaba feliz debido a que estaba logrando una vida feliz y tranquila.

* * *

{ Academia de Kuoh}

– Así que ya tiene el papel de invocación. – La voz de la pelirroja voluptuosa fue seguida del sonido de la colocación de una pieza de ajedrez en el tablero.

– ¿Estás segura de que es un buen método, Rias? – Una chica aún más voluptuosa preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

– Era necesario Akeno, la situación actual no es buena y el tiempo se acaba... – La pelirroja respondió dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, tenía un plan en mente el cual no le gustaba pero el tiempo era un factor determinante.

– Le hemos dado una oportunidad, ahora todo depende de él. – Rias añadió a su defensa esta parte, el chico tenía que tener algo de valor para que un ángel caído fuera tras él y no olvidar los instintos de Koneko.

– Rias-sempai. – Kiba Yuuto llamó la atención de la pelirroja que observaba la ventana.

– ¿Si Kiba? – Rias preguntó a el joven el cual estaba un poco pensativo.

– Resulta que en clase hay... no, olvida lo que he dicho, creo que son imaginaciones mías. – Kiba negó con la cabeza al pensar en lo sucedido, seguramente su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada.

– Ara, ara Kiba retractándose antes de decir siquiera lo que piensa. ¿Nuestro caballero está enfermo? – Akeno preguntó con algo de burla, aprovechando así la escena para quitar algo de tensión del ambiente por la discusión en relación al joven castaño.

– Kiba, si tienes algo en mente quiero que me lo cuentes, sabes que confío en ti. – Rias habló con una sonrisa amable a el alumno de segundo curso el cual parecía estar debatiendo si hablar o no.

– En clase, hay alguien extraño... – Kiba empezó a contar su historia intentando no sonase muy rara.

– ¿Te refieres al fantasma misterioso? – Akeno preguntó a Kiba, logrando que Rias alzara la ceja.

– ¿Qué dices? – Rias preguntó a Akeno. – Verás, hay un alumno que siempre va con capucha y parece bastante solitario. No suele hablar con nadie y de hacerlo lo hace al puro estilo de Koneko.

Tuve algo de curiosidad por el tema pero por raro que parezca nunca he logrado acercarme, como si de alguna forma me evitara sin darme cuenta. – Akeno explicó con un pequeño ánimo marcado sus palabras, sin duda para ella era un reto auto impuesto el atrapar al sujeto un día.

– ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – Rias preguntó nuevamente, algo en su interior provocaba en ella un mala sensación en el estómago.

– No lo sé, hay algo raro y familiar en el. Hasta la fecha no lo había pensado de otra forma pero de la clase, con la única persona que parece llevarse bien es con Issei. – Kiba expuso su pensamiento, en una de sus teorías más locas que ahora también se estaba formando en la pelirroja era la de que esta persona era alguien en querer reclutar al joven pervertido antes que ellos.

Tal vez debería concertar una reunión.

* * *

{ Kuoh, atardecer}

– ¿Morirás por mi? – Las palabras expresadas por la "novia " de Issei Hyodou marcarían el inicio de su historia en el parque, lugar donde tendría su muerte a manos de un ángel caído y renacimiento por un diablo.

Todo por el Sacred Gear que guardaba su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo, cierto personaje estaba retornando a casa con las bolsas de la compra con una expresión neutra.

En ningún momento había modificado su ritmo y poco a poco el número de personas que había en las calles estaba bajando ya que vivía en una zona poco habitada e ideal para estar calmado.

– Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – De la sombra de un callejón del cual debía tomar para llegar a casa, surgió un sujeto desconocido, Alastor ni siquiera se molestó en parar, simplemente siguió caminando, ignorando al desconocido. Cosa que no parecía sentarle demasiado bien.

– ¡Eh! ¡No me ignores maldita bolsa de carne! – El sujeto insultó al peliplata con molestia, logrando que este parara.

– Déjalo, márchate y olvidaré lo de ahora. – Alastor sugirió de forma relajada sin darse la vuelta, simplemente volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – De pronto, la figura amenazante comenzó a mutar a una forma menos humana, dejando una figura que parecía sacada de una pesadilla.

– Pensaba llevarte con Viser-chan para divertirnos un poco antes de devorarte pero creo que te mataré ahora mismo– La voz que ahora tenía un tono monstruoso rezumbó en la zona, dejando mostrar un aura amenazante la cual parecía aumentar el radio de acción.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta terminar apagándose, dejando una zona llena de sombras.

La víctima ni siquiera se movió del sitio, impasible de la situación que estaba frente a él.

–¡Muere! – La criatura exclamó al preparar su brazo convertido en lo que parecía una hoz de mantis gigante para decapitar a su objetivo.

En un movimiento veloz, la criatura movió el brazo mortal para acabar con su presa.

Lo extraño fue que al realizar el movimiento, el objetivo no parecía verse aceptado.

– Qué... – El monstruo miró confundido ante la escena y al sentir algo extraño, se fijó en la extremidad usada para el ataque, en su lugar solo encontró un muñón que expulsaba un gran chorro de sangre.

Los gritos de la criatura eran notables.

Los aullidos de dolor fueron aplacados en el momento en el que su cabeza parecía ser totalmente destrozada por lo que parecía un puñetazo.

– Lo siento, pero no quiero que llames demasiado la atención. –

Alastor respondió con una voz fría, sus ojos brillaron en medio de la oscuridad. No permitiría volver a meterse así mismo en un lío pero tampoco podía ignorar a una criatura que mata gente.

Por desgracia, algo en su interior le decía que el año había sido un presente y la tranquilidad estaba por llegar a su fin.

El caos volvería a reinar en su vida.

Pero por el momento, iría a cenar... tras limpiar la escena claro estaba.

* * *

.

Y eso es todo por el momento.

En el próximo capítulo contendrá un par de sorpresas y la paz para cierto personaje llega a su fin.

Si alguien lee el capítulo, espero que deje un review expresando su opinión y además animo a los lectores a que intenten adivinar que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo.

Y no, no aparecerá el hada, nunca, jamás de los jamases.

Por otro lado, la elaboración de la historia va a ser un poco complicada. Si eliminas o al menos reduces la mayoría del "ecchi" (por no decir otra cosa), la historia se puede completar en poco tiempo. Mi intención es que el canon oficial de dxd llegue hasta cierto punto sin alterar, desde ahí... bueno, es una sorpresa.


	4. Chapter 4: Vecino diabólico

Y un capítulo más, sinceramente no sé cuántos capítulos habrá (no es que no quiera escribir pero suma el art.13 y se van las ganas) pero seguiré escribiendo...

Eso me recuerda repetir una vez más, no poseo los derechos de Naruto ni de High school dxd ni de otras referencia de juegos, películas, etc... este fic como todos los demás están creados con el objetivo de entretener a las personas.

Usamos historias en las que mostramos una versión diferente a la original o incluso historias que se mezclan con otras versiones dando lugar a historias maravillosas, todo ello sin ánimo de lucro (que yo sepa) pues si bien es cierto que hemos tenido un par de eventos crossover en el anime, hay otros que serían imposibles debido a que pertenecen a otras productoras o el anime que quieres juntar no tiene suficiente fama...

Debido al insuficiente o mejor dicho nulo feedback, algo me dice que o bien que FF ya no hay tanto lector como antaño, no tienen ganas de dejar review o tal vez no les gustara el estilo del primer capítulo.

Por lo que volveremos poco a poco al estilo absurdo, que se le va a hacer...

Para los que piensen que solo hice los primeros dos capítulos y medio en el mundo de Naruto para presentar el OC de siempre se equivocan... en un par de capítulos habrá una sorpresa.

En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

.

capítulo 4: Vecino diabólico.

.

* * *

"– Lo siento, pero no quiero que llames demasiado la atención. – ".

Alastor suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento, era un lugar humilde bastante alejado de la academia.

Había tenido que eliminar el cuerpo del monstruo que había decapitado, aún no comprendía el desglose de las criaturas de este mundo pero la esencia era similar al grupo que había en kuoh... no es que le importara demasiado.

Dejó sus llaves en el cuenco que había en el pasillo y después de cambiarse el calzado, se adentró en la cocina para tomar algo sencillo, se había hecho tarde debido a la limpieza en la calle y no estaba con ánimos de cocinar.

Si volvía encontrarse con alguien así, tal vez era mejor usar otro espacio para librarse pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento, su poca animosidad se vio interrumpida por lo que parecía el sonido de la música proveniente de su habitación.

– Kuro, ¿Qué te dije de usar el ordenador? Es tarde. – El peliplata regañó al gato que estaba observando con fascinación el contenido que se mostraba en el monitor, el felino solo respondió con un maullido con el que provocó una ligera contracción de ceja por parte del que "pagaba" las facturas.

– Sé que KDA/POPSTARS está bien, pero ni de lejos alcanza al video de WARRIORS. Puede que no tenga una coreografía pero la música es demasiado épica. – La mirada negativa del felino era una de total desacuerdo y una pequeña mirada maliciosa salía de este, se subió a la mesa y con la pata movió el ratón.

Con un ligero click una ventana se mostró en la pantalla del PC, una que el peliplata reconocía bastante bien.

– No me digas que... ¿Cómo? Apenas llegué a oro 1, ¿Cómo has llegado a diamante? – Alastor preguntó intentando contener una expresión calmada, pocas cosas podían alterar su estado de ánimo y esta era una de esas situaciones en las que uno podría lanzar el pc por la ventana al ver como el gato tenía mejor elo.

Con lo que parecía ser una derrota psicológica, el peliplata decidió irse sin decir nada a la cama, tenía que descansar y la extraña sensación de que alguien había intentado entrar en su cabeza no ayudaba en absoluto.

* * *

.

{Lunes}

.

* * *

– ¿Qué os pasa? – Issei preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, Matsuda y Motohama parecían estar riéndose.

– Es que es un buen chiste. – Motohama respondió ante la burla y el gesto afirmativo del tercer pervertido del lugar lo respaldaba.

– No es un chiste, ¿No os acordáis de mi novia Yuma? – Tras volver a preguntar, sus dos "camaradas" empezaron a reírse con más fuerza al punto de que se sostenían el estómago. Por suerte no se habían caído por la risa, estar al lado de las escaleras era algo peligroso.

– Creo que has visto demasiados videos y te están afectando. – Matsuda afirmó al castaño el cual no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, ninguno de sus dos compañeros se acordaba de su novia, por lo que si ya mencionaba lo sucedido durante la noche lo tacharían de loco.

– ¡Ya sé!... un momento, ¿Las fotos de Yuma-san han desaparecido? – Issei revisó la galería de su teléfono de forma frenética con un éxito nulo, es como si las fotos que tomó con su "novia asesina" nunca hubieran existido.

– Creo que debes tomar un descanso mi buen amigo, mira lo que tengo aquí. – Matsuda sacó de su bolsa lo que parecía un objeto resplandeciente, como si de algo sagrado se tratara. Nada más reconocerlo, los ojos de Iseei se abrieron como platos.

– Esa es...no puede ser. – El castaño por un momento había olvidado su crisis existencial ante la situación en la que se encontraba debido al objeto que estaba frente a sus ojos.

– Así es, nuestro camarada ha conseguido la edición especial... Qué me dices Issei, ¿Te unirás a nosotros? – Motomaha preguntó con una expresión llena de determinación junto con humo saliendo de sus poros nasales.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaban, muchas personas murmuraban con emoción al ver a una de las grandes de la escuela: Rias Gremory.

La joven pelirroja comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando una rápida y discreta mirada al castaño.

* * *

.

{Martes, salón de clases}

.

* * *

.Issei aun seguía hecho un lío, las últimas 48 horas habían llegado a ser muy intensas para procesar.

Desde que "casi" murió a manos de Yuuma , el ataque de ayer y el cómo ha despertado a la mañana, el adolescente castaño tenía mucho que procesar, por no decir que en su cabeza se había quedado la imagen grabada de cierta peliroja.

Durante su tiempo de meditación, no se había dado cuenta del murmullo que se había formado en clase, al menos hasta que recibió un codazo por parte de Motohama.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – Issei se quejó ante el golpe, aunque desde el incidente con Yuuma sus capacidades habían mejorado, incluyendo su resistencia.

– ¿Quién es ese chico nuevo? ¡Está llamando demasiado la atención de las chicas! – Motohama se quejó como un niño pequeño envidioso ante la escena desarrollada en clase, en parte a mayoría del aula tenía la mirada en el alumno nuevo por la curiosidad y otras tenían un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Issei miró a la persona que estaba siendo el centro de atención, lo que causó una sorpresa en este. .

–Alastor, ¿Qué haces sin la capucha? – Tras preguntar, la sala se quedó en completo silencio durante 3 segundos, tras eso un grito al unísono de "¿QUÉ?" se formó en el aula. El peliplata miró de forma aburrida al castaño, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba en resignación.

–Perdí la apuesta, así que estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra. Si te soy sincero, no me lo esperaba. – Tras su respuesta, todos se quedaron en duda a excepción de Issei pues nadie recordaba de la apuesta ya que al fin y al cabo se hizo cuando hablaban sobre Yuuma.

Muchos empezaron a hacerle preguntas, las cuales respondió de forma calmada sin eliminar su semblante estoico.

Hyodou estaba por preguntar, pero cierto alumno había entrado en el aula en su búsqueda.  
–Issei-san, Rias-sempai me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. – La clase se quedó nuevamente en shock, Kiba Yuuto estaba hablando con el mayor pervertido del aula y al parecer Rias, una de las "reinas" de la academia estaba solicitando su presencia.

El joven aceptó de forma automática, todavía necesitaba respuestas y el poder ver nuevamente a Rias era un plus para sus ojos.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del aula, Matsuda empezó a rechistar en un volumen considerablemente alto.

– ¡Imposible! Primero el "fantasma" resulta ser un rival en nuestra sagrada misión e Issei ha sido convocado por Rias-sama. – Los lloriqueos de Matsuda llegaban a ser realmente patéticos, lo peor es que Motohama estaba acompañándolo en su berrinche.

– Tienes razón, debe ser el fin del mundo para que pase esto. –Motohama añadió a la crítica de su camarada el cual solo logro ganar una mala mirada por parte del público femenino.

Un día más en el paraíso, por suerte y desgracia de algunos, había entrado el profesor, dando el inicio de las clases.

* * *

.

{Club de investigación oculta}

.

* * *

Issei estaba realmente emocionado, tenía curiosidad y quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de todo, despertar junto a Rias Gremory era algo realmente importante, obviando los sucesos realmente prioritarios... tal como los dos intentos de asesinato que ha sufrido desde la cita con Yuma.

Aunque también era fácil de explicar por qué sucedía, después de todo, llegar a la sala del club y ver quiénes eran el resto de miembros , la mente "especial" de Issei se puso a trabajar a un nivel increíble ante la presencia de Akeno Himemija y Konoko Toujo, alias la "mascota" de la academia Kuoh.

Agrega el sonido de la ducha y se podría decir que Issei estaba a punto de tener una pérdida masiva de sangre por los orificios nasales.

A los pocos minutos, Rias salió de la ducha preparada para dar su conferencia tras una breve presentación.

–Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que todos sois diablos?– Ante la pregunta del castaño, la pelirroja sonrió antes de asentir. Si, el club de ocultismo era solo una fachada, bastante irónica la verdad sea dicha.

–El mundo sobrenatural existe Issei, además sufriste el ataque de un angel caído.– Rias comenzó a ofrecer más detalles ante la duda reflejada en el rostro de Issei. – Son ángeles que han perdido su pureza por el pecado y "han caído" del cielo, sus alas han tornado a un color negro, indicando su pureza.

Llevamos mucho tiempo enfrentándonos a ellos y además, también nos enfrentamos a los ángeles enviados por dios, los cuales luchan contra los "fallen" y nuestra facción.– Rias dio una breve pausa para que la mente de Issei fuera procesando la información. – Yuuma Amano, era un ángel caído. – Rias afirmó dejando a un Isse en pura negativa.

–No sé de dónde has sacado ese nombre pero no hay... – Issei empezó a marcharse del lugar, pero una fotografía depositada en la mesa, cortesía de Rias.

–Yuuma existió. – La pelirroja declaró con una voz serena. Esto causó en Issei una mayor conmoción, era algo que no podía creer.

–¿Cómo es posible? Casi nadie se acordaba de Yuuma, ¡Las fotos habían desaparecido! – El castaño exclamó incrédulo de la situación, en parte era por el exceso de información que estaba recibiendo.

Para el grupo era algo comprensible, era algo que ya se esperaban al principio. Al fin y al cabo estaban mostrando un "mundo nuevo" o mejor dicho, estaban mostrando que el mundo en el que vivía era solo una ilusión. Akeno se extrañó momentáneamente por la forma en la que el recién convertido diablo había dicho " casi nadie" , lo dejó pasar momentáneamente ya que pensaba que se refería a ellos.

–Muy sencillo, uso magia para modificar las mentes humanas. Después de todo, ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido esta mañana en tu casa? – Rias explicó de forma simple el motivo. Al fin y al cabo ya era extraño la forma en la que reaccionaron sus padres al encontrar a Rias en la casa y la manipulación mental mágica era una respuesta bastante simple.

Issei no sabía que decir en este momento, prácticamente...no su percepción del mundo había cambiado.  
–Espera, ¿cómo es que sigo vivo? – Issei preguntó de forma instantánea, la sonrisa que estaba poniendo el grupo no sabía si interpretarla como una buena o mala señal.

–Es muy fácil, pensé que te habías dado cuenta, después de todo, te reviví como mi sirviente y ahora tu también eres un diablo. – Rias respondió de forma calmada al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, lo que hacía que el joven se debatiera entre tener una sorpresa por la revelación o dejar su imaginación volar al saber que ahora estaba en el grupo de las bellezas de Kuoh.

–Pervertido– Fue el susurro de la pequeña albina, era obvio de adivinar que es lo que pensaba el integrante del trío pervertido de la escuela.

* * *

.

{Más tarde}

.

* * *

Issei estaba más que sorprendido, ahora también estaba emocionado...no, la palabra correcta era motivado.

Tras una larga charla, no solo había descubierto que el mundo sobrenatural existía, no solo había descubierto que ahora era el sirviente de la "belleza por excelencia" de la academia... no, resulta que se había enterado de que si avanzaba de puesto en las filas de diablo, si llegaba a clase alta podía conseguir su "propio grupo" haciendo que ahora su sueño de convertirse en el "rey harem" fuera algo alcanzable.

Sin embargo, ahora debía ir con cuidado. Después de todo, ya había sufrido dos ataques de ángeles caídos y sabía que en algún momento no tendría refuerzos.

* * *

.

{Sala de ocultismo}

.

* * *

–Ara Ara, parece que el joven Issei ha sido fácil de convencer. – La morena de la nobleza dijo a su "rey" la cual parecía prepararse para ir a dormir.

–Es cierto, ¿Viste la expresión que puso cuando se imagino tener su propia nobleza?... fue algo adorable. – Rias respondió a Akeno al recordar los sucesos durante la reunión, sin embargo no se estaba percatando de la sonrisa burlona de la morena.

–Fu fu fu... No sabía que ya te has encariñado con el. Qué interesante. – La "reina" se burlo ligeramente causando que la peliroja tuviera un leve sonrojo durante unos segundos antes de balbucear.

–No... no es eso, además hay que lograr que Issei tenga la motivación suficiente para avanzar... – La joven Gremory se defendió ante la burla se su subordinada la cual solo puso una sonrisa de complicidad para luego cambiar su rostro a uno algo más pensativo.

–¿Qué sucede? – Rias preguntó al ver la expresión de Akeno la cual solo volvió a su expresión habitual a los pocos segundos.

–No es nada, solo recordé algo que dijo Issei, pero seguramente sean imaginaciones mías. – Akeno respondió ante la preocupación de Rias pero esta no parecía calmarse hasta que escuchara el motivo de su preocupación.

–Issei dijo "casi nadie se acuerda de Yuuma", no lo sé... pero tengo la sensación de que no se refería a nosotros siendo la excepción. – Akeno expresó su preocupación a lo que Rias respondió con una sonrisa calmada.

–Seguramente se refería a nosotros, después de todo, si alguien en el instituto se acordara de Yuma, significaría que o bien no es humano o que tiene un alto nivel espiritual que lo hizo inmune a la modificación de recuerdos y bien sabes que es imposible... después de todo, solo el grupo de Sona no es humano y de haber alguien que cumpliera estas características tanto ella como yo nos hubiéramos percatado de su existencia.–La pelirroja respondió de forma tranquila aunque por un momento, recordó las palabras de Kiba.

Su caballero parecía querer contarle algo pero al instante se retracto, ¿Tal vez había un misterio en su territorio? En su mente era algo impensable aunque vagamente recordó una breve lección de su hermano mayor.

Muchas veces aparecía por sorpresa sin que ella se diera cuenta y siendo su hermano uno de los más fuertes tuvo curiosidad. Este le contó que con suficiente práctica, uno es capaz de enmascarar su poder.

También explicó otra forma de no ser detectado y al decirla su expresión cambiaba a una más preocupada.

Otra forma de no detectar el poder de alguien es que este individuo tenga tanto poder que ya no sea reconocido en su espectro de energía.

Algo impensable ya que al fin y al cabo uno es capaz de detectar incluso al gran rojo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kiba estaba en su habitación y al igual que Akeno estaba pensativo.

A pesar de ser un pervertido, Issei no parecía ser de los que mienten y había captado la misma frase que Akeno... Solo que el tenía más pistas que la reina de la nobleza Gremory. El "fantasma" de clase se había quitado la capucha.

Muchos pensarían que es una tontería este suceso, ¿Alguien que casi siempre está alejado del resto ocultando su rostro y de pronto lo revela a la clase? No es algo demasiado extraño en realidad. El problema reside en el motivo... fue de casualidad, el mismo motivo por el que estuvo a punto de decir a su "rey" y ahora, era en estos momentos algo de mayor intriga. A diferencia del resto de la clase, todavía recuerda la "apuesta" que hicieron Issei y el sujeto en cuestión.

– (¿Quién eres realmente?) – Kiba cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, dejando que el mundo de los sueños lo ayudara con sus dudas.

* * *

.

Días más tarde.

.

* * *

–Issei, no puedes ir a la iglesia– Rias decretó con severidad, ni siquiera necesitó cruzar los brazos, su severa mirada y tono de voz eran suficientes.

La heredera Gremory estaba preocupada en parte por Issei, sabía perfectamente los motivos por los que el chico quería ir.

– Pero Asia está en peligro, ¡Tengo que salvarla – El peón de su nobleza respondió con una gran determinación, algo que sorprendía.

No había estado mucho tiempo con la joven Argento pero no permitiría que le pasara nada malo.

La joven llevaba solo unos días en Kuoh y nada más conocerla se llevaron de maravilla, Rias ya le había prohibido ir a la iglesia tras ese encuentro por los riesgos, al fin y al cabo es un diablo y ella es una monja.

Tras eso, se volvió a encontrar con ella durante unos de sus contratos, pero no estaba sola estaba acompañada de un exorcista con una mentalidad inestable y asesina, los sucesos de ese día dejaron claro a Hyodou que la chica estaba en peligro, la intentó salvar pero le fue imposible, al menos logró escapar con vida del lugar gracias al resto de la nobleza y un círculo de transportación.

Y hoy se había vuelto a encontrar con ella, se había escapado de la iglesia y tras eso, pasaron casi todo el día juntos hasta que Yuuma cuyo verdadero nombre era Raynare apareció para llevársela... eso sí dejó claro que le iban a extraer el Sacred Gear.

Suma la información por parte de la nobleza Gremory de que si a un humano le retiran el sacred gear, su probabilidad de supervivencia se vuelve casi nula, había servido para que la determinación del chico fuera firme para salvarla. La joven era amable e inocente y no merecía morir.

– Tu mismo lo viste, ir a la iglesia significa enfrentarnos a los ángeles caídos y eso repercutiría en el pacto. – Rias advirtió al joven.

Incluso le advirtió de expulsarlo de la nobleza cosa que no le parecía importar.

Finalmente, Rias se marchó junto con Akeno dando unas instrucciones a los demás. Issei era el único que no se había dado cuenta a la primera: En cierto modo le había permitido ir a la iglesia junto con Kiba y Koneko.

Por lo que, mientras estos tres se encargaban de los enemigos a abatir en la iglesia, Rias y Akeno se ocuparon de los 3 ángeles caídos que servían de refuerzo de Raynare.

* * *

.

(Unos doritos más tarde)

.

* * *

– Kuro, no es asunto nuestro. – El peliplata advirtió al gato negro que se dirigía directamente a la iglesia.

Habían tenido un pequeño paseo y de camino a casa notaron un aumento de energía en la iglesia, nada más llegar ya podían sentir el hedor de la sangre.

Kuro lo miró ligeramente antes de proseguir con su camino, con algo de gracia se subió a un árbol y de este aprovechó para situarse en una ventana con el cristal roto, lo que le permitía una mejor visión.

De un solo salto, Alastor se situó al lado del gato por lo que ahora podía ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

–Vaya, parece que Issei ya ha comenzado a meterse en problemas, quien lo diría. – El peliplata comentó a su compañero felino, desde la otra vez, notó como la energía del castaño se asemejaba bastante a la del club de ocultismo y ahora parecía estar en una batalla contra una hermosa mujer de con unas alas negras y un conjunto de ropa que... ejem.

Al observar la escena, era obvio que esa mujer era la "mala" de la película. Había retirado algo llamado "sacred gear" de la monja y ahora su vida se agotaba... era algo similar a la extracción de un jinchuriki de su portador. Issei tenía en su mano izquierda una especie de guantelete por lo que tenía otro de esos "gear".  
Como era de esperar, la dama de alas negras había sido derrotada y para mayor sorpresa, era en realidad Yuuma... ahora las cosas parecían tener más sentido.  
Ante el desarrollo de la escena, Kuro le golpeó con la pata, llamando la atención de su compañero espectador.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Alastor preguntó en voz baja al felino, si bien a este nivel de voz no les oirían, era un milagro de que la luz de la luna no creara una sombra que llamase la atención.

–¿Que quieres que la salve? – El peliplata respondió al del gato negro, sin duda era una extraña conversación la cual debía ser corta por la falta de tiempo debido a que estaba a punto de ser ejecutada por una pelirroja. No hace falta decir que Kuro terminó ganando la discusión.

–... – La expresión nula no tenía casi descripción.

– Es tu fin, Raynare – Rias declaró mientras formaba una esfera concentrada de energía de a destrucción, estaba por ejecutar al ángel caído que había facilitado su avance con Issei para que entrar en su nobleza.  
Raynare por su lado, estaba aterrada. Había seguido las ordenes de Kokabiel pensando de esta forma podrían terminar el conflicto como vencedores. Si bien había desobedecido las órdenes del verdadero líder de los ángeles caídos, en el fondo se sentía algo culpable por matar a Issei ya que en realidad solo tenía que vigilar pero las sugerencias de Kokabiel fueron suficientes para desobedecer. Incluso había adoptado momentáneamente la forma de Yuuma para intentar salvar la vida pero parecía ser inútil.

Por fuera estaba maldiciendo todo lo que conocía pero en el fondo estaba rezando por un milagro. Simplemente cerró los ojos esperando la llegada de su muerte, solo notó un destello brillante y luego oscuridad.

En la iglesia solo quedaron un par de plumas negras y el sacred gear extraído.

* * *

…

(Más tarde)

...

* * *

Sentía dolor, no sentía frío... tenía la sensación de un calor acogedor.

Raynare abrió los ojos con rapidez.

Por un instante, pensó que estaba muerta pero era imposible. Para los ángeles caídos al igual que los demonios, tras la muerte no había nada.

Por otro instante su mente se horrorizó, ¿La habían reencarnado como una sirvienta de la familia Gremory? La idea fue descartada al no sentir ninguna energía diabólica, solo notaba su propio poder ahora debilitado.  
Fijándose en el lugar, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama tapada y en su frente había un pequeño pañuelo humedecido.

Tenía algunas vendas, ¿Tal vez el Issei logró convencer a Rias para que pudiera vivir? – No sentía el sacred gear de Asia, por lo que tal vez la dejaron vivir tras recuperar el artefacto.  
– Parece que ya estás mejor. – Una voz completamente desconocida llamó la atención del ángel caído.

Moviendo la cabeza, pudo ver al sujeto que estaba a su lado, las dudas de esta llenaban su mente, sin embargo, su mentalidad le hizo actuar de una forma determinada.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – Raynare preguntó de forma desafiante mientras intentaba formar una lanza de luz, su intento terminó en fallido y con una gran sensación de dolor.

–Para empezar, soy el que te ha salvado. – El peliplata respondió de la misma forma monótona con la que había captado su atención, para el ángel caído era algo irritante.

–No deberías moverte, tus heridas no han sanado. – Alastor añadió a su diálogo mostrando algo de indiferencia en a advertencia. Esto solo provocaba que Raynare frunciera aún más el ceño

– ¿Cómo sigo viva? ¿Quién eres? – Su orgullo le impedía dar las gracias a pesar de que en parte ya quería darlas. Además tenía dudas de su posición, tal vez era un humano que trabajaba para otra facción y todo esto era un acto para sacar información.

Por parte del que atendió sus heridas, solo recibió un pequeño suspiro antes de que empezara a hablar.

–Muy simple, en el momento en el que la pelirroja te lanzó el ataque, extraje el extraño objeto que tenías, te quite un par de plumas y puse un "maniquí" en tu lugar... sumado al destello de luz, piensan que estas muerta. – El peliplata respondió con calma, era obvio que estuviera agotada, no solo era por la pelea, le habían extraído el sacred gear y era una suerte seguir con vida, solo era gracias a que apenas lo había tenido unos momentos.

– Respecto a mi identidad, me llamo Alastor... Ahora que me he presentado, ¿Podrías decirme quién y qué eres? Después de todo, Yuuma es un seudónimo y esas curiosas alas negras no son muy normales... ah, el gato que tienes aquí se llama Kuro. – Finalizada su presentación, había dejado a la convaleciente con más dudas que antes.  
¿Cómo había sido capaz de salvarla sin que el grupo Gremory se diera cuenta? Extraer el sacred gear robado y sacarla del lugar cuando era el centro de atención era algo que un humano no podría hacer.

Pero al parecer no sabía lo que era, algo imposible pues cualquier ser sobrenatural podía reconocer sus alas y aunque muchos hicieran la broma de confundir sus alas con las alas de los Tengu o un cuervo, su intento de generar una lanza sagrada era un claro indicativo.

Alastor tenía su teoría pero quería confirmarlo.

Y el "adorable" gato negro era algo que evitaba el negarse a responder.

– Me llamo Raynare y soy un ángel caído... la pelirroja era una Gremory y eran diablos. – Raynare se presentó al peliplata, aún mantenía su tono de superioridad al mismo tiempo que el otro no dejaba su estado estoico.

Para Alastor, esto solo era una confirmación de su teoría. El grupo de Rias Greory tenían un aura muy similar a la diabólica y la energía sacra ligeramente corrompida de Raynare eran la prueba de que estaban diciendo la verdad.

–Entiendo... ¿Eso significa que están actualmente en guerra? – Raynare tragó saliva ante la forma que preguntó su "salvador", si bien es cierto que ya era una sorpresa que no supiera nada sobre el tema, pudo ver un ligero aumento de la intención asesina en Alastor.

Para este último, le sorprendía que pudieran estar en guerra sin haberse dado cuenta, aún recordaba la última guerra y no le traía ningún recuerdo positivo de ello.

Entonces, Raynare empezó a detallar por encima las tres facciones y de la enemistad entre estas. De cómo estalló la guerra y del alto el fuego, la sorpresa para el oyente era cual fue el grupo que sugirió la tregua.

– Es una interesante explicación, pero...si están en una tregua, ¿Por qué peleaban? – Alastor preguntó de forma fulminante, era cierto que tenía que obtener respuestas por parte del otro bando , sin embargo puso algo de "confianza" en Issei, ya que a pesar de su naturaleza pervertida sabia que nunca haría el mal... al menos de momento, además, suponía que "Yuuma" era la "novia" de Issei

Raynare quiso replicar y negarse a responder, pero en el fondo tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia sí misma por lo sucedido.

–Con el sacred gear de la monja expulsada, podía haber curado a mis camaradas. Podríamos ganar la batalla sin perder ningún aliado y terminar la guerra... nuestro líder Azazel no quiere enfrentamientos pero la lógica de Kokabiel es obvia. – Raynare no había explicado muy bien la situación ni la cadena de mando del bando de esta pero para alguien que conocía la guerra solo causó un gran quebradero de cabeza. No era difícil darse cuenta de todo.  
– Te has metido en un buen lío, ¿Sabes? – Alastor aclaró con su voz neutra ganando una mayor atención por parte de la persona que había salvado. Había conceptos como los sacred gear para más tarde pero ya se estaba haciendo una idea de la situación.

–Recapitulemos, seguramente tenías una misión pasiva... es decir, observar y no actuar. En lugar de seguir las órdenes expresas de tu líder, seguiste las de un alto mando subordinado a este, el cual es obvio que no comparte el objetivo de tu jefe y terminaste luchando contra un grupo diablos. – Tomó un respiro antes de ofrecer su resumen.

– Es obvio que el objetivo final de Azazel es la paz mientras que Kokabiel solo quiere luchar, podías haber causado la rotura del alto el fuego y reanudado la guerra. – Alastor resumió parte de la situación causando que Raynare se horrorizara al darse cuenta de la estupidez cometida, tenía que ir a disculparse a Azazel y contar todo lo sucedido.

–Es una suerte que piensen que estás muerta. – Al parecer, Alastor no había terminado de dar las malas noticias.

–Al creer que estás muerta, con algo de dificultad, pueden decir que fuiste en contra del mandato de tu grupo y con algunas disculpas podrían mantener la tregua... si descubren que estás viva, por mucha explicación que des, te acusarán de traidora.

Por lo que se podría decir que ahora estás "sola" en lo referente a los ángeles caídos. – Con esta última frase, parecía que ya había terminado de dar las malas noticias a Raynare la cual le estaba costando bastante digerir la cruda realidad.

No, en realidad su mente estaba sufriendo una ligera crisis. Por un lado, su lado racional la estaba dejando en una profunda desesperación al darse cuenta de sus actos y de cómo estaba "sola ante el peligro."

En el otro lado de la moneda de su mente, su orgullo e ira se estaban enfocando en el grupo de Gremory hasta que de pronto, toda esa furia se estaba dirigiendo a su salvador.

– ¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme? Ahora todo está en mi maldita contra. – Raynare se quejó con una voz renovada llena de odio, quien dijera que el mal humor no daba energía estaba equivocado.

Ante a demostración de mal genio por parte del ángel caído, el peliplata no mostró cambios en su expresión. Cualquiera de la academia de Kuoh que lo viera pensaría que es familiar de Koneko, no solo por el color de pelo si no por su expresividad.

– Como dije antes, no te salvé por que quise... Kuro me pidió que te salvara. – El maullido de Kuro era un indicativo de afirmación a lo que Raynare parpadeo un par de veces antes de aumentar ligeramente su ira... aún más.

– ¿Me has salvado porque un gato te lo pidió? – Su principal preocupación había sido sustituida de forma temporal ante la extraña petición de un gato, se sentía algo ofendida por ello.

– Si, me dijo que podrías ayudarlo en el día a día y de esta forma estaría más tranquilo. Viendo que ahora mismo no tienes a donde ir, no es un mal trato. – Alastor tomó una pausa para elegir las palabras que creía que eran correctas para esta situación.

–Si te ofende que te salvara por cortesía, piensa en esto como un trabajo. Una vez te recuperes, te encargarás del cuidado de Kuro y parte del hogar... a cambio tendrás un lugar donde quedarte. – El peliplata explicó por encima el "contrato laboral de dudosa legalidad" ... ya que sin dar de alta en la seguridad social, sin convenio era un curro cuestionable ... pero eh, que se le va a hacer, en realidad no era un trabajo, Kuro tenía sus intenciones ocultas y sus ojos brillaban de forma siniestra al ver que se estaban desarrollando adecuadamente.

– Además, mientras no cometas estupideces, me encargaré de protegerte de los ataques de las facciones. ¿Qué te parece? – Kuro sonrió mentalmente al escuchar la última parte del peliplata, si, el plan del felino estaba funcionando.

Ante esto, Raynare empezó a reír mientras intentaba incrementar su aura de poder para amenazar al sujeto que tenía delante.

– ¿Protegerme tu? ¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? – En el momento en el que comenzó sus risas intimidatorias, sintió un potente instinto mortal procedente de Alastor. Algo que hizo que sudara y en el fondo tenía algo de miedo.

Solo con mirar a sus ojos podía sentir que su vida podría ser terminada en un instante y lo más aterrador era que ni siquiera estaba emitiendo energía.

Era algo que solo había visto en su antiguo líder: Azazel , cuándo no hacía el idiota, claro está.

Se podría decir que esta era una oportunidad única, tal vez podría refugiarse en este lugar hasta recuperarse por completo y luego escapar...quién sabe.

–De acuerdo, tomaré tu oferta, gracias. – Evaluando su situación Raynare había decidido actuar más amable evitando cualquier tipo de sospecha y de esta formar aprovechar la oportunidad una vez llegue el momento.

–Excelente, una vez te recuperes, compraré una cama adicional y te prepararé una habitación. Hasta entonces, este será tu cuarto temporal. – Si, había dejado al ángel caído en su habitación y él se quedaría durmiendo en el sofá. – Kuro, tu también, deja que se recupere. – Alastor añadió a su declaración, logrando que Kuro bufara en protesta, cosa que sorprendió a Raynare pues no sentía que el gato fuera en realidad un yokai.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, decidió aprovechar la oferta y descansar, no sabía el por qué, tal vez fuera el cansancio o que su estado debilitado la había afectado pero hacía mucho que no se sentía a gusto en un lugar.

Por otro lado, Alastor frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Kuro el cual parecía muy contento. No era difícil de ver que el gato tenía algún tipo de maquinación.

Un año, había estado un año viviendo con calma. No llamó la atención y pasó completamente fuera del radar de lo sobrenatural... el no investigar sobre ello ayudó.

Por desgracia, desde lo del otro día con Issei, todo había cambiado, sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada de responsabilidad pero había algo que si se confirmaba en su mente a causa del rescate ordenado por Kuro, su vida en Kuoh estaba por cambiar y solo llegarían problemas.

Tal vez su destino no era tener una vida tranquila.

Por otro lado, Kuro estaba más que feliz. Con su decisión había puesto la maquinaria en marcha para que la persona que lo salvó se colocase en el camino que le devolvería algo que perdió.

También logró tener una asistente que le daría mismos, si, para la mente del gato era un ganar o ganar.

* * *

(Sala de ocultismo)

* * *

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la incursión en la iglesia abandonada y ahora contaban con un nuevo miembro en la nobleza de Rias.

La monja ex comulgada por curar a un demonio ahora había tomado el rol de "obispo" en el grupo Gremory. Un valioso integrante que serviría de apoyo gracias a su sacred gear dedicado a la curación.

Solo habían tenido que enfrentarse a unos cuántos exorcistas renegados de los cuales el más lunático escapó y ángeles caídos...

Para Koneko Toujo pensar en esta última parte solo causó una sensación de incomodidad.

No sabía si alguien más en su grupo pero tenía una extraña sensación en relación al último enfrentamiento y la derrota de Raynare.

Cualquiera podría jurar que fue como siempre, Rias usó su poder de la destrucción para acabar con ella... todo parecía normal, pero sus instintos gritaban que algo pasó en ese momento.

Estaba cansada y habían logrado su objetivo pero al mismo tiempo sus sentidos habían captado dos presencias más en el lugar y una de ellas resultaba familiar. Su instinto le decía que Raynare seguía con vida. Seguramente había sido la única en darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle pues todos se habían concentrado en salvar a Asia: Las plumas.

Si, al enfrentarse a un ángel caído, si Rias usaba su poder de la destrucción no era raro que un par de plumas negras quedasen en el suelo, pero estas tenían una particularidad, estaban intactas.

Es decir, habían escapado y dejado unas plumas como señuelo.

Intentó recordar las sensaciones que tuvo en ese momento, de las dos presencias una no había logrado localizar pero podía jurar que era un olor felino cosa que en parte le preocupaba debido a su propio pasado mientras que el otro olor... le era algo familiar, era algo que no se había percatado pero estaba segura de haberlo captado en la academia.

Sus pensamientos eran preocupantes, si alguien salvó al ángel caído era probable que era un aliado de esta facción y al mismo tiempo doblemente preocupante porque hasta la fecha no había sido capaz de sentir su presencia sobrenatural.

Ahora era diferente, tenía su olor, solo tenía que buscarlo e investigar sus movimientos.

Koneko tenía una mirada inexpresiva para el grupo, como de costumbre. Solo que en esta ocasión, mientras tomaba una galleta de chocolate su determinación estaba por las nubes.

* * *

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

* * *

Estoy realizando un desarrollo rápido de los acontecimientos porque quiero llegar a la parte donde se intervendrá más en la historia... Concretamente en el arco de las espadas sagradas.

Alastor no intervendrá en la parte de Riser pues quiero que se vayan preparando bien los cimientos del personaje de Issei.

No solo eso, también volverán a aparecer ciertos personajes de Konoha en el futuro.

Algunas cosas se darán por sentado y las que no tengan sentido se explicarán como hubiera pasado, quien sabe.

Si, el capítulo ha sido más corto de lo habitual pero creo que de este modo, podré actualizar más rápido.

Y dado que la seriedad no es mi punto fuerte o mejor mi estilo serio (el del primer capítulo) no llama la atención tal vez esto se convierta en algo similar a lo que fue alma dividida... quien sabe

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

.

* * *

Kira: Perdón, perdón, perdón! Mea culpa, el viernes pasado olvide subirlo y despues andube a datos así que imposible. Una semana tarde, pero, tachan! He aqui el cap 4. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
